In The Naruto World With Who! (Naruto Fan-Fic)
by Tiarra77
Summary: Tiarra and her best friend Lydia had just been let out of school for Spring break. When the arrived at Tiarra's house that's when it happened. They found a portal in Tiarra's closet and decided to enter it seeing where it lead to and it was the Naruto world! They ended up landing on Two S-Rank Criminals in the Akatsuki and they are taken back to Pain. What will happen to these two?
1. In The Naruto World With Who!

***This story is also on Wattpad on my account :) Enjoy!**

**Tiarra's POV**

*Ring!*

Finally. Letting out a sigh, I pick up my books and leave my last class of the day. It's finally spring break and I'm excited to get the hell out of high school for a little while. I started to speed up when I saw my best friend Lydia standing beside my locker waiting for me.

"Hey Lydia!" I call out as I approach my locker. She didn't seem to notice I was there. I'm short, but i'm not that short. "Lydia!" I proceed to yell again. She still continues to stare at nothing. I sigh, getting slightly frustrated. Is she really going to daydream right now? She had all day to do this during classes. I reach up and smack her cheek.

"Oww! What in the name of mother llamas did you do that for?!" She yelled at me. She likes the word llamas for some reason. A couple people stared at us and I just smiled an innocent smile back at them. Turning to her I glared and she just laughed. Us being friends all these years has made her immune to my glares and I, immune to hers.

I grab my bookbag and slammed my locker shut, not caring that I just left all my homework in the locker. I will just do it when we come back from break. I grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her down the hallway and out the front doors of the building. Not caring how many people saw I ran and jumped up yelling, "I'm finally free!"

"Aww" I said disappointed when I landed back on the ground.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I wanted to do a freeze frame, like they do in movies." She just looked at me and shook her head saying, "People these days."

"And that ladies and gentleman is Lydia's Catchphrase! You heard it here folks!" I shouted and started laughing. Lydia pulled me away from the people who were staring at us and she was laughing too.

"Let's just get to your house without drawing attention." Lydia said.

I started to skip. "No promises." I said in a sing-song voice.

**~Time Skip! (15 minutes)~**

"Oh sweet monkey balls! I'm so tired of walking!" I shouted as we finally arrived at my house. We ended up taking the long way because of stupid road construction.

"Monkey balls? You really come up with the weirdest things." Lydia says, opening my front door. I nudged passed her and ran to my room jumping onto my bed. Lydia was right behind me and she sat in my computer desk chair.

"Oh? and talking about llamas isn't weird at all." I reply.

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'. I just rolled my eyes and laid on my bed staring at my ceiling. I was starting to get bored, but honestly I was always bored. My eyes brightened when I thought of something to do.

"Naruto!" I randomly yelled. Lydia looked at me with a 'wtf' face. I giggled and rolled off of my bed onto the floor and looked around my room for my Naruto DVD's. Lydia facepalmed.

"You're looking for your Naruto stuff aren't you." She said. It wasn't even a question because she knew the answer. I am a total Narutard. Just looking around my room you could tell. I had Naruto posters covering a couple walls and I also had DVD's.

"Of course I am, now where the F*** are my DVD's!" I yelled. I was in complete panick mode when I felt something smack against my head. I looked ove to see what hit my face and it was my pillow. I looked up to see Lydia laughing. I just sighed and ignored her. I can't glare at her because it had no effect.

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

"What the hell do you want!" I screamed at Lydia. She faked being hurt that I would yell at her and I rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously, what do you want? I'm looking for my Naruto DVD's." I said to her as calmly as I could.

"Did you even try to check the closet?" She asks, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I just looked at the closet and started to ninja roll towards it. Lydia just laughed and so did I.

I stood up and opened the closet door, still laughing, and walked in.

"Shit! F****** Monkey Balls!" I yelled, falling backwards holding my head. Lydia just glances up and asks, "Why does everything you say have to do with Monkey Balls?"

"No that's okay, I'm fine. Thanks, Bestfriend!" I yell.

"No problem." she says. I get back up and stare at my closet. This wasn't there before.

"Lydia...come here." Lydia glances up and notices what I'm staring at.

"What the llama is that?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

We were both staring at a wooden door in the back of my closet. I'm positive it wasn't there before and I was curious to know what was in it. Walking towards the door I half expected Lydia t o stop me, but she looked curious too. I walked closer to the door and I could have swore time slowed down. It was like being in those movies where the main character has a choice to make and it drags out for a long time. That's how it was with me and the door. No matter how far I reached out my hand just wouldn't hit the door knob. Almost as if I was scared...

No! No, I wouldn't get scared- okay I'm lying. I'm actually terrified to see what was behind this door.

I took in a deep breath and reached out to the doorknob and twisted it, pulling it open. We both gasped at what we saw.

**~End of Chapter!...Jk I wouldn't do that to you XD Continue~**

It was a big swirly portal. In all honesty, it was making me a little dizzy. I looked at Lydia and she was as speechless as I was. It was a couple minutes of silence before I backed out of the closet and picked up my bag. Lydia was staring at me confused. "If we are going into that portal, we are going to need supplies." I stated simply, showing no expression.

"You're crazy!" She yelled and we stared at eachother for a few seconds and she continued. "But I guess that's what makes us best friends." She said with a smile. I went to give her a high-five an she put up her hand too. Right when I went to smack it she moved it and hit her other hand. "Self-five!" She yelled, giggling. I crossed my arms. "Even in times like these you manage to spoil the moment." I said.

"You know it!" She said, still giggling. I shook my head, but also laughed. When we are together all we do is laugh. It was honestly fun and- OMG OFF TOPIC! I need to pack!

Lydia and I both filled our bags and called out a checklist outloud.

"Ipod, Phone, clothes, chargers, water bottles, food, uhm...random crap" I yelled and Lydia said check to all of the above.

"Ready?" She asked, while we both slipped on our bags.

"I was born ready." I replied and we both smiled. We walked towards the closet door and walked into the closet. We got to the second door. Before we even had time to think about to turning back we were sucked in.

The portal may have looked bright, but on the inside it was pitch black and I could feel us moving at a fast pace. I grabbed onto Lydia's shirt and we started to fall.

*Smack*

"Oww." I said rubbing my head. My vision was still dark from the portal and I couldn't see clearly.

"Get this damn kid off of me!" I heard a voice yell. I started to rub my eyes and my vision started to clear up. I looked over to where I heard the voice and I seen Lydia lying on someone. My vision started to clear up completely and I seen who she was laying on top of. She was on top of Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Akatsuki.

"Ahem" I heard from underneath me. I hesitantly looked down and I came face to face with Uchiha Itachi. My face got bright red and I quicky fought the urge to glomp him. I stood up brushing myself off and quickly helped Lydia off of Kisame.

"The hell do you think you are falling on me!? I should kill you." Kisame yells at Lydia, while starting to unwrap Samehada. Lydia starts to back up a little bit, as the sword starts to growl. I take a step forward.

"Watch yourself Fish stick Bitch." I say. On the outside I looked confident and brave, but on the inside I was dying. I mean come on! We are in the Naruto world and I'm standing with 2 S-rank criminals, who could kill Lydia and I at any moment. I didn't want to die right when I got here!

Kisame looks as if he's ready to kill us, but I say something before he does. "We want to join the Akatsuki." I say. Kisame starts to laugh and Itachi holds the same emotionless expression. Lydia looks confused about everything. I told her she should have watched Naruto with me. I will just explain everything later.

Kisame stops laughing at me and grins. "What makes you think you could join the Akatsuki?"

Looking at him I say something I may or may not regret. "I know how each one of you dies. I can see the future." Lydia looks really confused and panicked at this point. Itachi's eyes widden a bit, but his expression goes back to normal. "We need to take you both to Leader-sama. Follow us." He says and I walk beside Lydia.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lydia whisper-yells. She must be really freaked out. I am too, i mean we are about to go see Pain. This can't end well.

"We are in the Naruto world."

"What? Really?!"

"Yes! and if you would have watched, you'd know who they were."

"I did watch the show!"

"A couple seasons!"

"I know who Deidara is!" She yells a little louder then a whisper.

"Lydia shutup! Do you want us to die?!"

"No, just tell me who they are." She says pointing at the two boys in front of us.

"The one that looks like a fish stick is Kisame. The Sexy beast sent from the heavens is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." I say.

"Oh! Sasuke's Brother!" She says excitedly.

I sweat drop. Oh cool I sweat dropped! "God, Sasuke and his fangirls..." I whisper.

"I'm not a fangirl."

"Yeah okay and I'm not Oprah *wink wink*."

"Tiarra you're no-" Lydia was interrupted by Kisame smacking the back of her head. "Oww what the llama was that for Fish stick?!" I burst out laughing. She used my nickname for him! I look up at him and he looks a little angry. Well, were going to die anyways, I might as well have a little fun.

I ran up to Itachi and hold onto him. "Itachi! Fish stick Bitch is being mean!" Lydia starts giggling and Itachi just looks at me. "How do you know my name?" He asks.

"I see the future remember? I also see the past and who you guys are." I lied.

He nods and we walk inside. The first thing I notice is the couch. I could really use a cusion for my booty. "Fish Stick Bitch! Carry me to the couch." He smirked and walked over to the couch and laid down. "Oh, did you want to lay down here?" He asked, still smirking. I wanted to punch that smirk off of his face, but I knew my punches would have no effect. So instead, I used my lungs. "Damn you, Fish Stick Bitch! What the hell is wrong with you taking my damn spot!" I yelled.

"How old are you kid?" He asked.

I giggled and replied, "Im 14 years old. We both are." I said pointing to my best friend.

"What the F*** is with all the- Who the F*** are the Bitches?" Someone said from the hallway opening. I looked up and seen one of my favorite Akatsuki members. "Hidan!" I yelled. I ran and jumped over the couch and tackled him into a hug.

"Someone get this F****** Bitch off of me!" Hidan yelled and I giggled. I stood up and he just stared at me for a minute. He then just turned around, not even questioning who we were again. "Im going to pray to Jashin. If anyone F****** inturrupts me I will F****** kill you!" He yelled from the hall. Lydia just looks down.

"Lydia what's wrong?" I ask. She looks up and shakes her head and smiles. "Nothing." She replies

I look at her suspiciously, but let it go. For now.

Lydia turns to Itachi. "Where's Leader-Sama?" How the hell- oh yeah she heard us say it outside.

"He's gathering a couple of people to the living room." Itachi replied.

Lydia's eyes brightened up and I instantly knew why. She's thinking of Deidara. That's so cute! "Tiarra, I know what you're thinking. It's not like that." She says inturrupting my thoughts.

I smirk. "Oh? And just what was I thinking about? Please share it with the Fish Stick and Itachi.

Just before she answered Pain walked into the room. Following behind him was Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara.

Both Lydia and I shouted Different names at the same time. "Deidara!" "Hidan!"

Hidan looked over at me and started cursing. "F*** Not this Bitch again!"

Pein held up a hand and we all stopped. "I demand to know how you know about us and what secrets you found out.

"I can see the past and future. I also know when each of you will die." A couple of them yelled.

"Die?" Sasori asks, but with a disinterested look on his face.

"Yes, and if you let us join I can help you guys try and prevent these deaths."

Pein then spoke up. "You both will not join the Akatsuki! But you will be held prisoner. We will provide for you guys, everything you may need."

We all nodded and Lydia spoke up. "Uhm, Leader-Sama. Where do we sleep?"

Pain pointed over to the boys who followed him in. "You will be staying in each of their rooms. Sort this out yourselves." With that he walked off.

Well I know who I'm rooming with...


	2. Getting Settled

**Tiarra's POV**

Well I know who I'm rooming with...

I looked at Hidan and smiled. "F*** that, little bitch! Give me the other f****** bitch."

I laughed and jumped on Hidan's back. "She'd rather be with Deidara and Sasori. You're stuck with me buddy." He groaned and I jumped off of his back and ran over to Deidara.

"You and Sasori will be rooming with my best friend. I expect you not to try anything with her." I said pointing over to Lydia, who was still in shock at rooming with two guys.

"What kind of things, un?" Deidara asked. I motioned for him to bend down, which he did, and I whispered in his ear.

"Sexual things." Deidara face got a little pink and I tried not to burst out laughing at the whole thing. Sasori was in his regular form and he looked pretty cute.

"Same goes to you too, puppet boy." I said with a smile. He just glared and walked away.

"How long do I have to F****** wait for you to follow me to the F****** room!" Hidan shouted from behind me.

"Hold your monkey balls, I will just be a minute!" I shouted back and he looked at me with a "WTF" face, but went over and sat on Kisame on the couch. I giggled when they got into an argument, but I turned back to Deidara.

"Can I see your hand mouths?" I asked.

He looked at me, almost unsure. "Are you sure, un?"

"Well duh, or else I wouldn't have asked." At that moment Lydia ran over. I guess she snapped out of her trance.

"I want to see too!" She yelled and I giggled. Deidara hesitated, but finally gave in and let us see his hands.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" Lydia and I said at the same time.

"Really? You're not scared of them, un?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I said, letting the hand lick my hand. It kind of tickled. "Okay Deidara! Take this chick to your room, but like I said no naughty stuff." I said, holding back from giggling. Lydia's face turned red and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I bust out laughing and Lydia walked away with Deidara glaring at me. I smiled back and skipped over to the couch.

Itachi was no where to be seen and Hidan and Kisame were wrestling eachother.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" I said and they both looked at me.

"It's your F****** fault, little bitch. If you hadn't taken your F****** time I wouldn't have gotten into this!" Hidan shouted. I shouted right back.

"No, It's Fish Stick Bitch's fault! If he would have carried me to the couch then this wouldn't have happened!"

Kisame looked at both of us and jumped off of the couch and ran to his room. I guess he didn't have a comeback. He's so weird.

"So, are you going to show me our room?" I said, dragging out the 'our'. He just walked off expecting me to follow. We walked through a maze of hallways and all this walking was starting to piss me off. "Hidan," I said dragging out his name. "Can you please carry me?" I asked, pulling on his arm.

"Bitch you got legs." He replied and I frowned.

"What happened to 'Little bitch'?" I asked, pouting.

Before he could answer we came across Deidara and Sasori's room with Lydia sitting outside it holding her legs to her chest.

"Lydia? Lydia what's wrong?" I asked. She just started to sway a little and answered, "Puppets...so many puppets."

I giggled and patted her back. "You will be fine!" I opened the bedroom door and pushed her in and shut the door. I turned back to Hidan and jumped on his back.

"What the hell, Little bitch!" He yelled at me.

"Yay! We're back to little bitch!" I screamed, smiling." He just growled and carried me to our room. It was just two doors down from where Lydia's staying, so that was convenient. I hopped off of Hidan's back and rushed into the room. There was a bed on the farthest wall from the door, there was a Jashin statue in the corner of his room. Besides that, there were clothes and trash all over the floor. I'm going to be living in this? Great.

I run into the room and jump onto the bed. I start to get comfortable and I close my eyes. I haven't rested in a little bit and I'm exhausted.

*Bam*

Next thing I know I'm lying on the floor and Hidan is holding the matress up. "Sorry Little bitch, this is my bed." He said as he drops the matress back on top of the bed stand and lays down.

I get up and start to poke his cheek

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

"What the F*** do you want, little bitch." He groans with his eyes closed.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" I asked, pouting. He kicked me off of the bed and I swear that bed was sent from heaven. It was the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Take a F****** pillow and sleep on the F****** floor!" He said, now irrated that I was interupting his sleep.

"But Hidan! I don't wanna sleep on the floor! It's hard." I started to giggle. Haha that's what she said. Oh wait, stop! Dirty mind! "You sleep on the floor." I continued.

"Dammit! Shut the F*** up, Little bitch and let me get some F****** sleep!" He shouted. I was thinking about going with the guilt trip, but that takes to long. F*** the guilt trip.

"Hidan, move your ass over! I'm not sleeping on the floor and if you don't move over, I will F****** push you off of the bed!" I shouted and he opened his eyes. He stared at me and I glared back.

He finally moved over and I hopped in and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Lydia's POV**

After Tiarra shoved me back in the room I fell right on my stomach. When I turned back around the door was shut and I swear I heard Tiarra giggling as they walked away. I'm going to kill her later.

I got back up by myself because the guys didn't seem to be paying any attention. Sasori was at his desk playing with his puppet things and Deidara was making his "art" blow up. Clay was all over the wall on the side of his room and I doubt he was going to ever clean it up.

Taking a good look around the room I noticed there were only two beds.

"Hey guys, where am I going to sleep?" I asked, hoping one of them would answer. Sasori did, but it wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"The floor. I don't care" After that simple response he went back to his work. Any other person I would have poked him over and over until he helped me out, but with him he'd probably kill me in a second. So I walked over to Deidara.

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

"What do you want, un?" He said, slightly frustrated.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked once again, but he was only giving me half of his attention.

"The bathrooms down the hall, yeah." He said. Ugh! I got stuck with the worst roommates ever. Here I am bored and they don't want to do anything. Whatever, I'm just going to look around.

I step out into the hall and turn some corners and I see nothing but endless hallways. Okay, don't panic. I turn another corner and I see a bunch of rooms. I have absolutely no idea where I'm at. Now I'm going to panic! What if I accidentally run into one of the Akatsuki? I don't know all of them.

I guess I just have to take my chances. I walked up to a random door and knocked. Within a few seconds the door opened and I was relieved to see The fish stick guy behind the door.

"Hey Fish Stick! I'm kind of lost, can you take me back to my room?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. I gave up on the idea of taking a tour. I will just have to do that later when Tiarra's with me.

"No." Kisame said, attempting to shut the door in my face. I stopped it with my foot before it could shut completely. He looked at me and his eyes widened a bit.

"Look. It's my first day here and I don't know all of you. Just take me to my freaking room or I swear to the llamas I will kick you." I shouted. I was getting pretty annoyed, like seriously who peed in their Cheerios this morning?

Kisame just laughed. "Kick me? Kid, your kicks wouldn't hurt me at all. But I guess I will show you the way."

I started to jump up and down and clapped my hands. He looked at me weird, but just ignored it. They will all have to get used to me and Tiarra some time.

After a couple turns we arrived at my room and Kisame opened the door. Both Sasori and Deidara looked at us.

"Lose something?" Kisame said, kicking me towards the two boys in the room. I fell on the floor and glared at him. He just smirked and left.

"Stupid Fish Stick" I muttered under my breath.

Deidara helped me up and I walked over to one of the beds and laid down. It was like heaven was pregnant and this bed was its baby.

"Hey, that's my bed, un." Deidara said, looking at me. I rolled over on my stomach.

"Not anymore." I replied falling asleep. I heard a groan and felt a slight push. When I opened my eyes the lights were off, besides the light coming from Sasori's desk lamp. I looked beside me and Deidara was laying down facing the wall, already asleep. Well the bed was big enough for the both of us. I turned over and fell asleep quickly.

***Sorry, it was kind of short. Hope you vote this please. Thanks :)**


	3. Breakfast!

_**Tiarra's POV**_

I opened my eyes slowly. There were no windows in here so it was pretty dark. I smiled as I looked at Hidan. He looked so cute sleeping. I mean, he always looks cute, but he looks almost innocent sleeping. I guess in the middle of the night I had snuggled against him. I giggled and slowly got of the bed. It's not like I wanted to leave that spot, because trust me I didn't, but I was hungry! I snuck out of the room and walked two doors down to Lydia's room. I burst through there door. I didn't care if I woke anyone up in there. What are they going to do? Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid of Sasori.

I looked at the bed Lydia was sleeping on. I mentally fangirled so loud. Deidara had his arm wrapped around Lydia and she had her head buried in his chest. I looked towards Sasori's bed, but he wasn't in it. Well, it's not like i'm worried or anything.

I walked up to Lydia and Deidara and pulled out my iPod from my pocket. I giggled as I took a couple pictures of the two.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard from behind me and I jumped.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, almost dropping my iPod. Sasori looked at me and then at my iPod.

"Well Sasori, if you must know I was taking a picture of Deidara and Lydia sleeping together."

"With that?" He said with a quizzical look. I nodded my head and started to show him how an iPod works. He looked confuzzled, but let it go. He walked over towards his desk and started to mess with his puppets. I started to walk over to him, but stopped. I will just bother him later.

I walked over to Lydia and smacked her with a spare pillow that was laying on the bed. She barely moved, but she was waking up.

"Lydia" I whispered.

"What" She whispered back with her eyes still closed.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes, Tiarra. I'm asleep." She answered. Even with her eyes closed I knew the kind of look she would give. I giggled and pulled her up.

"What do you want Tiarra?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to go exploring with my bestie. Plus, i'm hungry." I said, skipping to the door. She followed behind me and we both walked out.

I started to skip down the hallway and Lydia skipped behind me. We are so alike. Turning the next corner I stopped and couldn't help but aww at the site I saw. Kisame was walking with a Teddy bear hugged close to his chest. I guess when I aww'ed it startled Kisame because he turned around pretty fast.

"What are you guys doing up so early?!" He asked kind of frantic. I could tell he was probably embarrassed, by the way his cheeks were getting pink.

"Early? Fish stick bitch, it's 8 o'clock. It's early, but it's not exactly 'crack of dawn' early. Besides we're looking for the kitchen."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname that I've given him and he decided to lead up to the kitchen. Once we got there he left us alone.

"Thanks Fish Stick Bitch!" I whisper-yelled down the hallway. We both searched around for stuff to make. I didn't really feel like cooking, but they didn't even have any cereal. Who doesn't have cereal!

"Hey! I found bacon!" Lydia said, her head stuck in the fridge. I looked through the cabinets and found Pancake mix.

"Lydia can you grab the milk out the fridge?" I asked.

"I guess..." She said, like it was the hardest thing in the world. She handed me the milk and I started to make the batter, while Lydia was making the bacon. I took out my iPod and put on music. We started to listen to 'Make a man out of you' from the Disney movie Mulan.

"Why do you have this song?" Lydia asked.

"Umm, because it's AWESOME!" I said, then started to sing along. Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled and we kept on cooking.

"Oh Lydia, I seen something interesting this morning." I said and she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me.

"What did you see?"

"You and Deidara...cuddling." I said giggling.

"What?! Nu uh!" She said, trying to deny it. This is where my evidence comes in handy! I picked up my iPod and showed her the pictures and she started to blush.

"...It happens." She said. I laughed and put the music back on and continued cooking. I made a few pancakes and put them out a plate behind me and started to make more. Once I made more I went to put them on the plate, but the plate was gone.

"Lydia, give me back the plate." I said, looking at her. She looked at me confuzzled. (confused) Wait, she was beside me cooking the bacon the whole time.

"Who took my F****** pancakes!?" I yelled and I heard giggling from behind the counter. I went to look behind the counter, but I didn't have to because the person shot up.

"Tobi?!" I yelled. I thought he wasn't supposed to join until Sasori died.

"Tobi's a good boy!" He yelled. I snatched the pancakes from him.

"Then why did you steal my pancakes?!" I asked. Lydia looked confuzzled still. I decided to explain. Not everything though.

"This is Tobi. He is also a member of the Akatsuki." I explained briefly. Lydia just nodded her head and returned to the bacon. Tobi started to skip around and messed with things in the kitchen. We might actually get along.

I made about 10 pancakes for both Lydia and I. I doubt we will finish the,. but it's just in case. We both sat at the table and started to eat. Tobi stood in between both of us and whimpered. I sighed.

"Tobi, you can have some pancakes, but-" I didn't get to finish. Tobi screamed "Yay" and took the remaining pancakes. Lydia and I both only got 2.

"Well there goes my pancakes.." Lydia said, disappointed.

"It can't be helped. Now hurry up! I want to look for Itachi." I said, scarfing down my food quickly.

Lydia couldn't respond because someone beat her to it. "What do you want me for?" Itachi asked. I started to choke and Lydia just shook her head not even bothering to help me.

I recovered after a minute and glared at Lydia. "Thanks Bestfriend!" I yelled. She smiled back and said, "You're welcome." I shook my head and turned to Itachi.

"Thanks for almost killing me. No, I appreciate it." I started of sarcastic. "I needed to talk to you about us. Is someone going to train us?" Lydia stopped eating when I said this and looked at Itachi to hear his answer.

"Yes. I will be training you." I giggled and did a victory pose.

"Yesh! We will be taught be Itachi-Sensei!" I said and Lydia laughed. Itachi just kept his same emotionless face and said, "Be ready by noon." and he walked away.

We took our dishes to the sink and I looked at the time. It was about 9, which meant we still had a few hours of doing nothing.

"Want to wake up the others?" Lydia asked. I nodded and we searched for Lydia's room first. We actually found our way back. Don't ask me how, it was a miracle. Lydia opened the door and Sasori looked at us, but went back to his work.

"You get Deidara up. I'm going to talk to Sasori." I said to Lydia, already leaving her to talk to Sasori.

**_Lydia's POV_**

I watched as Tiarra ran over to Sasori. Aww well, at least I can get Deidara up. I walked over to Deidara and started to poke him. That's the good way to get anyone up.

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

"What do you what, un?" He asked, not knowing who was poking him.

"Deidara get up. I'm bored." I said. He rolled over and opened his eye. I was smiling brightly at him and he rolled back over.

"Let me sleep, un." Okay, enough with the sweet tactic.

"Deidara get up! I will get cold water and pour it all over you!" I yelled at him. I could hear him sigh and I grinned, knowing I had won. He turned and slowly got up, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What are they doing, un?" He asked, pointing at Sasori and Tiarra. I turned and seen one of Sasori's puppets on top of Tiarra. Sasori was smirking and Tiarra was cussing him out.

I turned back to Deidara. "Who knows. It's better to just leave it alone." He nodded and we walked over to both Sasori and Tiarra.

"I don't know what happened and I don't care. Let's go wake up other peoples!" I yelled. Tiarra forgot about her anger and jumped up. "Yay! Hidan's room!" She said while pushing the puppet off. She turned to look at Sasori and glared at him. He just smirked back. Now I'm actually curious to know what happened. I will just ask later.

We walked out of the room. Tiarra led us all out, I walked beside Deidara and Sasori was behind us looking disinterested. We reached Tiarra and Hidan's room and Tiarra burst through the door. Hidan was still sleeping and Tiarra jumped up on the bed.

"Hidan, get your lazy ass up! I'm bored!" She yelled while bouncing on the bed. Hidan picked up a pillow and smack Tiarra across the face with it. She glared at him.

"Shut the F*** up, Little Bitch! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled, closing his eyes again. Tiarra got mad and jumped off of the bed. She held onto the matress and used all of her strength and anger and she flipped the bed. Hidan fell right to the floor! Well, 3 Akatsuki down. Time to wake up the rest. I wonder how that's going to go...

***Hey Guys! I hope you guys will Review and/ or favorite and follow me! **

**Please Review so I know who's reading and who to dedicate the next chapters to! **

**Thank You!**


	4. Everyone's Up

**Tiarra's POV**

Now that Hidan is some-what awake we can wake up the others. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" Hidan asked, annoyed that I interrupted his sleep.

"Because we're bored. You guys hardly do anything fun around here. Lydia and I are going to change that." I said looking at Lydia. She smiled evilly and started laughing. Hidan even looked a bit scared.

"What are you going to do, un?" Deidara asked, stepping away from Lydia. "You will see when we get everyone up." Lydia said, returning to her happy mood.

"Leader-sama may be tough to wake up." Sasori said, looking bored. I started to skip to the next door. "That's why I'm saving him for last!" I said in a sing-song voice.

I got to the door and opened it. I knew who's room it was so I didn't bother knocking. I should have knocked. I walked in on Kisame flirting with a fish swimming in a huge tank.

"So, do you mind if I put my tackle in your box?" Kisame said winking at the fish. Oh my god. A pick-up line for a fish?! I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. I burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Kisame looked towards me and blushed slightly. Lydia and the others finally got to the door and stared at me.

"Why are you on the floor, un? Deidara asked me, looking confused. I used the doorway to help myself up, still giggling as I tried to explain.

"Kisame *giggle* used a *giggle* used a *giggle* pi-" I didn't get to finish because Kisame ran over and put his hand over my mouth.

He started waving his free hand, saying that it was nothing. I looked at Lydia and she nodded. I would just tell her later.

I started to get mad. Kisame still had his hand over my mouth and I licked his hand. "You little bitch!" Kisame yelled, pulling his hand away. I smiled at him. "That's my name!" He glared at me and I just laughed and walked down the next hallway to a random door.

"Who door is this?" I asked Hidan. He glanced towards the door. "That's Kakuzu's room." When I heard his name I started to back away from the door. It's not that I didn't like Kakuzu, I did. When I watched the show he looked so cool, but to be honest I was a bit afraid of meeting him. I mean Come on! He takes people hearts!

"Tiarra are you okay?" Lydia asked me. I must have looked pretty frightened. Ignoring Lydia's question, I backed up into Hidan. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hidan asked me.

"I think someone else should get Kakuzu. Like you Hidan." I said, slightly shaking. I really don't know what was with me. I wasn't even afraid of Tobi or Pain!

"Little bitch are you scared?" Hidan asked, smirking. He's such a jackass. I pushed him towards the door. "Just shut up and get Kakuzu." I said, crossing my arms.

Hidan opened the door and walked over to Kakuzu. I walked over to Sasori and hid behind him. Yeah I was still pissed about what he did, but I was still scared of Kakuzu. (A/N: I will tell you guys what happened with Sasori later on) Sasori looked down at me and smirked. I just glared back and ignored him.

I looked towards Hidan and Kakuzu and Hidan was whispering something to Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked towards me and smirked. I hid my face behind Sasori fast, but Sasori being the ass that he is moved away from me. Kakuzu started to walk towards me and I kept backing up until I hit a wall. I looked towards Lydia for help, but she shook her head no. I wanted to glare at her, but I was to scared to. Kakuzu got really close to me, to the point where our faces were about an inch apart.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered slightly smirking. God damnit Hidan. I looked over at Hidan and he was trying hard not to laugh. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of scaring me, but I WAS scared.

"Stop scaring her." I heard from behind Kakuzu. Sasori. I did not expect him to help me. Sasori came over and pulled me away from Kakuzu. I held onto Sasori as if my life depended on it.

Kakuzu smirked and Hidan started to laugh. "D-did you see her face! Oh damn! It was priceless!" Hidan said, laughing.

I looked at Sasori and whispered a "Thanks" to him. He simply nodded. "Okay, now that the dumbass is done playing pranks on innocent little girls how about we wake the others." I said, trying to regain steady breathing.

"Innocent my ass." Hidan said. Lydia started giggling and started to talk to Deidara. Kisame was walking beside Deidara listening to their conversation. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about who-knows-what. Sasori and I? We were silently walking. It was kind of awkward. I don't like silences.

Lydia spoke up. "Why don't we all split up and wake people, so it'll be faster. " I nodded and everyone formed teams. Kisame, Lydia, and Deidara were going to get Tobi. Kakuzu and Hidan were getting Pain and Konan. Finally Sasori and I were getting Zetsu and Itachi. I looked at Lydia and she whispered a "Sorry" but she didn't look sorry at all.

Before I could even oppose to the teams, everyone had gone down separate hallways. I looked up at Sasori. He looked down at me and I quickly turned away blushing. Why am I blushing? I should be mad at him! Wait, then again he did save me from Kakuzu. I'm so confuzzled.

"Let's go get Zetsu and Itachi." Sasori said, grabbing my hand and breaking the silence.

"O-ok." I replied, stuttering. My heart skipped a beat when he grabbed my hand. Why is this happening?

Lydia's POV

Right now I'm about 5 seconds away from smacking the llamas out of Tobi and Deidara. Ever since we got Tobi, him and Deidara have been arguing. Or should I say Deidara is yelling at Tobi and Tobi's running around me and Kisame. I thought getting Tobi would be fun because he seemed pretty playful, but I'm getting really irritated right now.

"Deidara, stop chasing him please." I said, trying to reason with Deidara. He just ignored me and kept on chasing Tobi. That made me snap.

"Both of you Shut the F*** up right now! You guys are both annoying the shit out of me and if you don't stop I'm going to get Tiarra. We may not seem strong, but the both of us as your enemies is like asking to die!" I yelled. Deidara looked at me in disbelief and Tobi stared at me.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just cuss?" Kisame asked.

"Did I stutter? Of course you heard me right! Now let's get to the living room before you all manage to piss me off more." I said, walking towards the living room. I finally figured out my way around this place.

Behind me I heard Tobi whisper-yell "The nice lady isn't nice anymore!" And Deidara whispered "Shutup, un! Do you want her to hear you?!"

I giggled to myself. They're scared. Good.

I got to the living room and it looked like we were the last ones to arrive. I seen Sasori sitting on one end of the couch next to Tiarra. Beside her was Itachi, Hidan, a plant-looking guy, Leader-Sama, and pretty girl, and Kakuzu.

When Tiarra seen me she jumped up and ran over towards me.

"Finally you're here! You take forever!" She yelled at me.

"You try walking with these people!" I yelled back.

Tiarra laughed and walked over towards the couch full of people. She stops and points to the plant looking one. She's not that close to him though. I wonder why.

"This is Zetsu." She said. I nodded, and before Zetsu could answer she moved on. I felt bad for the guy, until I seem him...arguing with himself? Does he has two faces?! I looked away from him and looked towards the girl sitting next to Pain.

"This here is Konan." Tiarra said. I nodded and waved towards Konan. She looked away from me in disinterest. Well then, be that way.

I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. There was a bit of a silence and then Leader-Sama broke it.

"What was the point of bringing us all here?" He asked. Tiarra and I looked at eachother and smirked.

" I was waiting for someone to ask me that." Tiarra said. "We are all going to play Truth-or-Dare!"

.

.

.

.

"What is that?" Kisame asked. Tiarra smiled. "I'm glad you asked Fish Stick Bitch." He glared and she continued. "It's a game in which one person asks you Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, they ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. If you answer Dare, then that person dares you and you have to do what ever that person dares you to do. Got it?" Everyone nodded and I clapped my hands.

"Good! I will start. Tiarra, Truth or Dare?" Tiarra looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm not repeating what happened last time. I pick truth." I smirked. Just what I wanted her to pick.

"What happened between you and Sasori this morning?" I asked. Everyone turned their attention to Tiarra.

***What happened between Sasori and Tiarra? **

**I will update in a couple days! :)**

**Follow and Review Please! It would mean a lot to me! **


	5. What Happened That Morning

**_*Quick Shoutout to those who followed the story! steampunk-crow, lidh, Farawaydust, and Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha! Thanks guys!_**

**_Tiarra's POV_**

Everyone turned to look at me and I froze. I had no idea she was going to ask that. I turned to look at Sasori and he just smirked slightly and turned away. So he's not even going to help me out.

It was silent for a little bit, until Itachi broke the silence. "If I'm not mistaken, you have to tell the truth no matter what." I glared at Itachi and he smirked when no one else was looking. Sneaky son of a-

"So Tiarra, what happened?" Lydia asked, cutting off my thoughts.

"Well..."

_**~FlashBack ^.^~**_

_"You get Deidara up. I'm going to talk to Sasori." I said to Lydia, already leaving her to talk to Sasori._

_I ran up to Sasori and poked his cheek. "Hey. Hey Sasori, guess what. Sasori guess what."_

_He just continued what he was doing. So he's trying to ignore me. Well you know what? I will make him talk to me!_

_"Sasori, Deidara is pregnant and you're the father!" No response._

_"Sasori, Lydia says she loves Pain, but Konan's in her way. She's not opposed to the Golden Rule though." Sasori glanced up at me curiously. I knew what he was questioning so I answered in a whisper._

_"It's a threesome." I said. I couldn't read the look on his face. Before I could even say another word Sasori put both of his hands on the desk, an arm on either side of me. He leaned in and I could feel his breath on my neck. I started to get nervous._

_"Are you opposed to the Golden rule?" Sasori asked in a hushed tone. I started to blush. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second and for the first time, I heard Sasori chuckle. I was happy that he was kind of laughing, but pusses at the same time. This dude was teasing me._

_I pushed Sasori off of me and he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and licked my neck. "Eeep!" I squealed. This time he started laughing. He's enjoying this. Enjoying teasing me. That does it. I go to tackle Sasori, but his puppet tackles me first and we fall to the floor._

_"OMG Sasori! Get your pedofile puppet off of me! He's going to rape me!" I yelled. I looked over at Lydia and she's just now getting Deidara up._

_"It's not rape if you like it." I heard. I looked at Sasori and I glared. I couldn't believe he would say that, but I wasn't going to let him know that I was shocked. Sasori just smirked and that made me mad the most._

_"Sasori, get your f****** puppet off of me before I shove this damn thing so far up your-" I stopped myself because I seem Lydia and Deidara coming my way. I stood up and walked with them._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Happy now?" I said blushing. I looked at everyone's faces. They were all speechless and at the exact same time, everyone starts to laugh. "It's not funny!" I yell.

"It kinda is!" Lydia says, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Sasori, my man. Looks like you've got some game, hm." Deidara said, slapping Sasori on the back.

"Don't encourage him Deidara." I mumbled.

"LOOK! THE SHORT NICE GIRL IS BLUSHING!" Tobi shouted.

I glared. "I'm not that short and I'm not blushing! I swear I'm going to cut somebody!" I yelled. Tobi jumped an hid behind Deidara.

"Sempai! The nice girls aren't so nice! Tobi's scared!" Good. Be scared. I seen Lydia giggle a bit and I laughed too.

"Alright. My turn." I said with an evil smirk. Everyone backed up. I doubt they were afraid of me in general, they were just afraid of my weirdness and didn't know what I would do.

"Now, who should I pick? Maybe Hidan?" I asked and glared at Hidan. He shifted in his place and avoided eye contact. I was still mad at him for having Kakuzu scare me.

"You know what. I think I will go with Hidan." I said, smiling innocently.

"What the hell, little bitch! What about Sasori! He practically raped you!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah, but I haven't figured out how to scare Sasori yet."

At this Hidan laughed. "And you think you figured out how to scare me?" He's right. I haven't figured out how to scare him, but he's figured out how to scare me.

"Well I would dare Lydia, but she already 'truthed' me. I can't just go back to her. That's lame. So Hidan, Truth or Dare?" I asked Hidan, with the same innocent smile.

"Truth. I'm not stupid, little bitch." Hidan said. Great. Now I have to come up with a truth. I had such a good dare too. I will just save that for another time then. My truth is probably going to be lame. Ugh! This sucks! Aww well, it's just one little truth.

"Alright I will go easy on you, Hidan. Last night was my first night staying here. When we were in the room you wouldn't let me sleep in the bed. What finally made you change your mind?" I asked. Lydia leaned in, wanting to know the answer as well.

"What the hell? That's easy! It's because I didn't want you dirtying up my floor." Hidan yelled.

"You're lying." I said simply. To tell the truth I really don't know whether he was lying or not. This is just a method I use.

"No I'm not." He said

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Dude, yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes the hell you are!"

"Fine! It's because I didn't want you sleeping on the floor or anything!" So the truth comes out.

"So...you're saying you cared." I asked, my smile getting bigger.

"...hell no." Hidan says. I grin because I actually know he's lying. I jump up and tackle Hidan into a hug.

"Aww! You're so sweet to me!" I yell.

"Get the f*** off of me, little bitch!" He yells.

"Hey look, you're back to yourself." I say jumping off of him onto my former sitting spot."

This time Lydia speaks up. "Kay Hidan, it's your turn.

_***Hey guys! It would really mean a lot to me if you'd take the time to review or follow me/ the story. Thank you! **_


	6. Training!

_**Quick Shoutout again to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed:**_

_**steampunk-crow**_  
_**lidh**_  
_**Farawaydust**_  
_**Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha**_  
_**Erlomast**_  
_**WhispSess **_  
_**faceless killer **_  
_**hector4349**_  
_**ivyknightfire**_  
_**jena-tomas**_

_**Thankyou! **_

_**Lydia's POV**_

"Kay Hidan, it's your turn." I say with a smile. He looks around the room and stops at Itachi. Smirking, he asked, "Itachi, truth or dare?" Itachi glared and stayed silent.

.

.

.

"Itachi! Truth or dare!" Tiarra yelled at him. She was getting impatient and to tell the truth, I wasn't happy with waiting either. Just then Itachi's eyes turned red and had some dot looking things in it. I think it was called the Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked threatening, like he was telling Hidan to pick someone else. Hidan was frozen in his spot. That's when I realized Itachi was doing some sort of hypnosis thing on Hidan.

I jumped up and smacked Itachi in the back of the head. "No cheating! He asked you a question now you need to answer it!" I yelled. Hidan fell out of the 'hypnotic state' he was in and Itachi turned and glared at me. I started to back up a bit.

"Itachi! Answer the damn question and stop using your Sharingan!" Tiarra yelled. Itachi looked at her and they both had a stare off. Itachi's Sharingan was already deactivated, so he really couldn't do anything but stare holes into Tiarra.

Eventually their little stare off was over and Itachi finally spoke. "Dare." He said simply. Hidan stood up and walked out of the room. This is when I got mad.

"Mother of Llamas! Where the heck is he going! I'm about to act ghetto in this hiz house!" I screamed. Tiarra ran over to me and put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare go ghetto, you hear me?!" She yells in my ear.

"mrrf!" I tried to talk, but her hand was covering my mouth. She moved her hand away.

"Okay, okay. But where is Hidan?!" I asked. Tiarra shrugged and started to yell.

"Hidan get your ass out here and finish the dare!"

"Shut the F*** up! I'm coming!" He yelled back. Tiarra and I took our seats and Hidan came in the room with a pink tutu.

"Itachi, put this on and dance around!" Hidan said. Itachi was glaring hard at Hidan and everyone was silent. I was the first one to break the silence. I fell back and started laughing.

"Oh My Llamas! He *Laughs* has to *Laughs* wear that!" I said trying to breathe. Tiarra was trying not to laugh as she stood up.

"Itachi, its time to wear the tutu." She said. Itachi glared. Is that all he ever does? I stood up as well and ran over to them. I put a finger on Itachi's mouth and whispered, "Shh. Just trust us. Wear the tutu." Tiarra started to bust out laughing at that and Itachi pushed my hand away.

"It's time for training." He said. Tiarra stopped laughing and I pouted.

"You've got to be kidding! You didn't even do your dare!" I shouted. Itachi was already out the door. "Come on Tiarra." I said, walking slowly towards the door. Tiarra looked at everyone. "We will finish this later. That's a promise." She said and we both walked outside.

Stepping out the door we caught up to Itachi and followed beside him. We arrived at an open field with dummy's and a couple trees. To the side of it all was a small pond.

"Today we will start with the basics. Chakra control." He said. Tiarra and I both stood up straight. I was excited. I mean, how could you not be excited?! We walked over to the trees and stopped in front of them. This is one of the things I actually watched in the show.

"This is Tree climbing. In this exercise, the user must gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and walk up the tree as if it were the ground. If you gather too much chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction. Gather too little, and you will also fall. However if you gather the corrct amount you will stick to the tree. But this is just the first step. Doing this for a matter of seconds is the 'easy' part, staying there for minutes or even hours is the true test." Itachi explained. How is this the basics? This is not basic! Especially if we havent even tried to control our chakra at all, if we even have any!

Itachi tossed both Tiarra and I a Kunai knife. "That is for marking the tree when you run up it. Do not try and walk up the tree. You will fall. Try to get a head start from afar. I will be back in a couple hours." With that he left us.

"How are we even supposed to do this?!" I yelled to Tiarra, but she wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating. I could actually see the chakra outline on her feet! Tiarra opened her eyes and ran for the tree. My eyes widenned as I watched her run. Was she going to make it? That thought quickly fell out of my head and I started laughing. Tiarra had attempted to run up the tree, but failed quickly. She didn't even make a mark. She laid on the ground whining, while I laughed.

She got back up and I decided to try it too. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. Once I felt I had enough Chakra stored up, I ran towards the tree. I made it up a little ways and made my mark before falling. I looked over at Tiarra and she hadn't made a mark yet.

I did this a couple times and my marks gradually became higher. Tiarra only had a couple while I was already making it up a quater of the way.

"How are you doing that?!" She asked, after watching me.

"I have no idea. I just concentrate and when I feel I have enough chakra stored I run up the tree." I said. Tiarra nodded her head and started to concentrate. I watched her, to see if she would make it. Tiarra opened her eyes and ran towards the tree. She kept running up the tree and made a mark before she fell. She even landed on her feet.

"Nice!" I said. She made it up a little further then I had. I wasn't going to let her win though. I wanted to be the first one on top.

Hours past and my legs and hands were bruised from all the times I had fallen. I had made it up more then half way and Tiarra a little less then me. We were dripping in sweat, but we both didn't want to quit. It reminded me of Sasuke and Naruto. They didn't quit and I wasn't going to either.

We both ran up the tree again and this time Tiarra made it up farther then I had, but she quickly slipped and was falling. A fall from that height could kill her if she didnt land right. Tiarra was too tired to even move to land properly. She was still falling and I screamed.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I quickly let out a relieved sigh to see Itachi had caught her and set her down. Tiarra was breathing heavily and laying on the grass. Well, she was always lazier then me.

"Why don't you two call it a night. You can start training in the morning." I nodded and Tiarra stood up. We were both exhausted. We walked inside and Itachi showed us to the bathrooms. Tiarra went towards the other steam bath, while I used the one closest to my room. The hot water relaxed my aches. I quickly washed up and put on the Pj's that Konan had set out for us. She had made these to fit us perfectly. I walked into the room that I shared with Deidara and Sasori.

They were both arguing loudly about which art was better, but I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**Tiarra's POV**_

After the steam bath I crawled all the way towards my room. On the way there I bumped into Kisame. He looked down at me with a confused look. I looked up at him and said "Shh, just let this happen." He looked even more confused as I crawled away. When I thought about what I said I started giggling. I guess I really am weird. I finally got to my room and pushed open the door. Hidan was spread out on the bed.

"Hidan, wake up. Move over." I said. He smacked me away. God dammit not again. Im tired.

"Hidan, Jashin is calling for you! It's important." Hidan opened his eyes quickly. "Good, you're up. Now move your ass so I can sleep!" I yelled. He glared and moved over. I fell asleep instantly.

**_*Sorry it's so short. Also, sorry for updating late. We've been having some family problems, but everythings okay now! :D Please Review, follow and/or favorite! Thanks_**


	7. Outburst

_***Shoutout to These AWESOME People for Following/ Favoriting/ and Reviewing :D**_

_**Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha **_  
_**WhispSess **_  
_**faceless killer **_  
_**hector4349 **_  
_**ivyknightfire **_  
_**jena-tomas **_  
_**otakufangirl101**_  
_**Farawaydust **_  
_**Hay510 **_  
_**Pure-chan **_  
_**lidh **_  
_**steampunk-crow**_  
_**Erlomast**_

_**Tiarra's POV**_

I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. I couldn't make out what was happening. Was this a dream? Wait, no. This was real.

"Mrrf mff!" I tried to yell. I was wide awake now and I was swinging my arms.

"Damn, don't you ever shut up?" Hidan said, opening his eyes and rolling off of the bed. Hidan had rolled over in his sleep on top of me.

"Well if you hadn't almost killed me I would have been silent!" I said, gasping for air afterwards. He just pulled on my arm making me fall off of the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bro!" I yelled at him from the floor. He just ignored me and crawled back into bed. I pulled out my ipod, which still had a full battery, and looked at the time. It was about 6 in the morning. Hidan lay spread out over the whole bed. There wasn't any room for me to even lay.

"Hidan," I started calmly. "If you do not move your ass I will start to sing." I said. He started to wave his arm, not facing me. Fine, if thats how he wants it. I took in a deep breath.

~Thrift Shop (Do not Own)~

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket! I-I-I'm huntin looking for a come-up, this is f****** awesome. Nah, walk up in the club like, 'What up, I got a big c-" I started singing, but Hidan cut me off by jumping out of bed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hidan screamed at me. I started screaming as he grabbed his Triple Blade death scythe. I ran out of the room before he could draw his circle. I kept running until I ran into someone.

"Ouch. Who the hell-" I stopped when I looked up. Why is he here?! "O-Orichimaru?!" I yelled. He looked down at me and smiled his creepy pedofil-ish smile. Yeah, that's a word now.

"So you must be the one who can see the future and the past." He said holding out a hand, as if offering to help me up. I grabbed his hand hesitantly and he pulled me up.

"Y-yeah. That's me." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I swear if this dude bites me I'm going to scream Rape. I don't want his hickies that he calls "curse marks".

Orichimaru pulled me from my thoughts. "Why don't you prove it to me?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you show me. Tell me something that will happen to me in the future." I started at him. Well, it's not like I didn't see this coming. I actually thought Pain would ask the day we were brought here. But what happens if I tell them something and completely screw up the story line? I need to think of something.

"Umm, Well you see," I started. Dammit! I need to think of something quick before he catches on. "I can't tell you. If I do it will mess up the future and completely change everything. Then, I will loose my powers completely." I said. Yes! Go Tiarra! Good cover-up. Oh wait! He doesn't look convinced. Shit!

"Okay, fine." He said smirking. "Tell me something about my past." Oh! This I can do.

"You were and are apart of the 'Three Legendary Shinobi."

"Anyone would know that." He said. Fine.

"You have a subordinate names Kabuto Yakushi."

"Someone could have told you that." If that's how he wants it.

"When you were leaving the Leaf village you had a discussion with Sarutobi (3rd Hokage) about you wanting to find immortality. He could have killed you then and there, but he didn't. Is that good enough for you?" I said, with a smile knowing I had won.

Orichimaru just smirked and turned around. "For now, that'll do." As he was walking away I shouted, "Don't be a pedofile!" I heard his laugh from down the hallway echo around me. I'm not sure if he was laughing at something he was thinking, or at what I said. Either way it gave me chills. I turned around and started to skip down the hallway. I'm not even tired anymore. Even if I was I wasn't going back into our room until Hidan cools off.

I kept skipping, thinking about training and all the Akatsuki members when I heard a loud noise. I ran into the room where it came from and it was Lydia's. I burst through the door to see clay everywhere. It was on the floor and on the walls.

"Nice going, hmm!" Deidara yelled at Lydia.

"Me? You're the one with the explosives! I was just playing with the clay when you set it off!" Lydia retorted back. I wonder what they're doing up so early.

"You shouldn't have been touching my stuff bitch, hmm." Deidara said, crossing his arms. Oh shit, now he's done it. Lydia looked up, anger visable in her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. No, it wasn't an innocent smile either. This one was threatening. "Did this bitch just call me a bitch?" She asked me. I knew where this was going. I just nodded my head and walked over towards Sasori. I've seen her blow up on people a couple times already. I didn't need to see it again.

"Hey." I said sitting on Sasori's desk. I sat there watching him work on his puppet's silently, while I heard Lydia cussing Deidara out, and hearing explosions as Deidara blew up more clay bombs.

"He's a dumbass." Sasori said breaking the silence. I looked at him and he continued. "He thinks art is only of the moment. Art is eternal. Everlasting." Sasori said, working on his puppet the whole time.

"You're right." I said after giving it some thought. Sasori looked up at me surprised. "Art is suppost to last forever. It's more beautiful that way. If it's only of the moment then you can't keep it forever. Well, obviously." I said, smiling. Sasori looked back down, but I could have swore I seen him smile. Even if he didn't i'm going to believe he did.

I glanced over at Lydia and she was getting angry. I mean she looked pissed off. Her clothes were now ripped thanks to Deidara's bombs.

What happened next shocked me. Lydia opened her mouth and a bit of fire came out. Lydia shut her mouth almost instantly and looked towards me. My eyes were wide as I stared back at her.

"What just happened, yeah?" Deidara asked. No one answered. I jumped off of Sasori's desk and pulled Lydia's arm towards the door.

"Itachi. Now." I said, leading us both out the door. We ran down the hallways until we reached Itachi's room. I burst through the door and Itachi looked over at us. Emotionless as always.

"Itachi, boobear. We have a situation." I said. He looked at me confused and I stood on my tip toes and put my finger on his lips. "Look honey we can't do this here. Like I said Lydia has a situation." Again he was staring at me weird and I fought the urge to laugh while Lydia told him what had happened. It was silent for a while.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lydia asked, breaking the silence. We both looked at Itachi and he stood up and pushed us towards the door.

"Nothing for now. Go train. When you reach the top of that tree, then we'll talk." He shoved us out of his room and shut the door. I turned back towards the door and started pounding on it.

"But Buttercup! Bunny? Cuddle Buddy? Hot Lips! Sunshine! Romeo? Oh my god fine! Don't answer!" I said turning around. Lydia stared at me and started laughing.

"What are you doing?!" She asked while laughing. I smirked , while we walked away from the door.

"Same thing you would do if it were Sasuke or Gaara." I replied as we stepped outside.

"I would not do that."

"Yeah yeah whatever, why do you even like Sasuke bro?" She stopped in her spot and looked at me.

"Because he's hot and the way he acts! He's so mysterious! It's HAWT!" She yelled. Then she retorted. "Why do you like Naruto?!" Now I stopped.

"Because he's freaking awesome! Hes hot too! He's strong, not just mentally but physically. He didn't give up on being noticed by the villagers. He's hyper, which is adorable. He has a dream and doesn't give up on it! He wants to be acknowledged and I admire that. Shall I go on m'lady?" I asked, grinning. She just glared and shrugged it off.

"No. Shutup and let's climb this tree." I laughed and followed behind her.

"Kay."

_**~Time Skip :D~**_

"We're never going to make it, bro!" I yelled to Lydia. Though I was exhausted, Lydia had a determined look on her face.

"I'm going to make it. I want Itachi to teach me about Fire jutsu's." She said, catching her breath.

"You think you posses the fire element?" I asked.

"Well how else would you explain the fire coming out of my mouth?!" Yeah, I guess she's got a point. I need to stop worrying about all of this. I need to concentrate. Concentrate.

I opened my eyes and ran up the tree.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lol just kidding. I passed out before I even made it there.

_***How was this? I know it was still kind of short :/ Im sorry, I've failed you! *Cries in corner***_

_**Follow/Favorite/ Review Please! **_


	8. Drunk with Sasori?

*Shout out to Everyone who's Followed/Favorited/Reviewed!

Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha  
WhispSess  
faceless killer  
hector4349  
ivyknightfire  
jena-tomas  
otakufangirl101  
Farawaydust  
Hay510  
Pure-chan  
lidh  
steampunk-crow  
Erlomast

I love all of you and all of my readers!

_**Lydia's POV**_

I watched as Tiarra fell face first before making it up the tree. She gets tired way too easily. Then again I have no room to talk. I could hardly catch my breath. We have been trying to make it to the top for about 4 hours now. Tiarra and I were never "active" people. We didn't place sports or anything. It's a wonder how we're both skinny.

I just shook my head while Tiarra lay on the ground, motionless. I can't quit right now. I need to know what element I possess. Was there really fire coming out of my mouth? Or did we all imagine it. No. It wasn't my imagination. Everyone saw it. It wasn't just us.

I just need to focus. It's not like I thought I could easily climb this tree. I knew it would be tough. I need to concentrate. I started to block everything out. Everything around me was silent. I concentrated my Chakra into my feet. Opening my eyes, I ran towards the tree. I guess I had concentrated too much chakra into my feet because once I started to run up the tree I was pushed back.

"Dangit!" I screamed, hitting the ground with my fists. I just wanted to climb the tree. All the way to the top. Why can't Itachi just help me right now. Tell me whether or not I have the Fire element. I mean, Sasuke was taught a fire jutsu long before he knew how to run up a stupid tree. I want to stop right now, but at the same time I don't.

I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't budge. I think I used up too much of my own chakra. I stayed lying on the ground for a while. Looking up at the stars, thinking.

.

.

.

Ha! Ain't nobody got time fo dat! I rolled on my stomach and started crawling towards the door. Once in the house I used the walls to help myself up and I walked to my room. I pushed open the door and Deidara and Sasori were already up. They turned towards me and I fell forward.

"Oy! Lydia! Get up, yeah!" Deidara yelled at me.

" ' ." I mumbled back. I heard Sasori sigh and when I looked up Sasori was walking to his desk, ignoring me.

"Thanks! No that's okay Puppet boy I don't need any help!" I yelled at him. Without even glancing at me he said, "K." Kay? Really? That's all I get?

"Deidara? Can you please help me up?" I asked, with a puppy dog face. He looked at me and started laughing.

"Ha! Yeah right! After you exploded on me this morning!? Get yourself up!" He said walking towards his bed. So much for the nice approach.

"Dammit Deidara! If you don't help me up I will kill you myself!" I yelled. He continued laughing as he climbed into his bed. Okay, the nice approach and the mean approach don't work. I'm not good with the guilt trip. What else do I have? Oh yeah. I know what to do.

"Deidara, help me up or I will sing." This is how Tiarra and I get our way. We sing. I think we sound lovely. Other people think we sound horrible. I guess it's just a matter of opinion.

Deidara glanced over his shoulder and Sasori continued to ignore me. Fine. I gave him a choice.

_**~Suit and Tie By: Justin Timberlake (Do Not Own)**_

"I be on my suit and tie shit Let me show you a few thangs..  
I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself but just have to touch it  
It's so fly and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it  
She's so fly tonight  
And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it off on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up too tonight let me show you a few thangs  
All dressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things, show you a few things Let me show you a few things about lo-"

"Deidara get your ass up and get her before I kill her!" Sasori yelled. Well, I had expected them to crack, but they lasted longer then I expected. Deidara growled and I actually found that kind of hot. What am I saying?

Deidara walked over and pulled my up and roughly threw me on the bed. It didn't hurt because like I said before the bed was the offspring of heaven! Deidara laid on the bed also and he fell asleep quickly. I just laid there watching Sasori.

"Sasori, do you even sleep?" I asked him. He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah I sleep, why?"

"Because I never see you sleep. If you didn't sleep I would have asked for your bed." I said simply. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Even if I didn't sleep I wouldn't give you my bed." He replied.

"What?! Why not?!" I yelled. Deidara smacked my face in his sleep. I glared at him. I doubt he was really asleep at this moment.

"Because. You look comfortable where you are." Sasori said, turning back to his work. "Oh yeah, where's your friend?" He asked, still working.

My eyes grew wide. Shit. I forgot Tiarra was outside. Sasori noticed my pause and looked at me.

"Where is she?" He asked again. I laughed nervously.

"Uhh, passed out somewhere outside?" Sasori just sighed and stood up, walking out of the room. Oh, so he goes to get her but when I ask for help up he just ignores me. Jerk.

_**Tiarra's POV**_

I was awake when Lydia crawled away. I was laughing to myself watching her struggle getting to the door. After finally calming down I realized something. No one was with me now, and like her, I could hardly move. I couldnt even roll over. Well, I probably could if I tried. I'm pretty lazy and after all that training I didn't WANT to move.

Now that I have this time to myself I guess all there is to do is enjoy the scenery.

.

.

.

Ha! I'm funny! I don't do that! I'm going to think up new nicknames for Itachi!...Angel Face, Blossom-butt, Honey Bun, EyeCandy. Okay I'm bored of that. What else. Oh yeah, we need to finish that game or Truth-or-dare soon. I wanna go to the Leaf Village. I wanna huggle Naruto. Yell at Sakura. Make fun of Sasuke and punch him. Tackle Kakashi. Squeeze Konohomaru because he is so adorable! High-five Lee. Oh my goodness! I would freaking tackle everyone! And I would kiss Naruto! Probably on the cheek though. Can't have his first kiss be with me. It'll be with Sasuke!

Oh my god! Isn't anyone worried about me by now?! It's been like 5 minutes! They should miss me! Comeon!

"Fish stick Bitch! Boo bear! Hidan! Deidara! Somebody!" I yelled as hard as I could.

"You forgot to call for me." I heard. I looked over and seen a figure. I couldn't really tell who it was by looking, but by the voice I figured out who it was.

"Well I didn't think you'd get me." I said.

"Oh? Then I will just go back inside-" He started, but I cut him off.

"No! Please! Take me with youuuu!" I cried out dramatically. He smirked and picked me up bridalstyle.

"Bro, you don't need to carry me like this."

"I don't NEED to carry you at all. But I am. So be grateful." I looked up at him and looked away. "By the way, who's 'Boobear'?" Sasori asked. I started laughing.

"Why? Jealous?" I said, smirking. He looked down at me and also smirked.

"Maybe I am." I looked at him and my eyes widdened. What? Jealous really? Why? What? Im so confuzzled!

Sasori started laughing. His laugh was actually adorable. "Relax. Im only teasing you." I pouted and looked away.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I said, as we finally got to the door. He set me down, but had his arm around me helping me stay stable. "I wanna sing." I said. He looked at me because I just randomly shouted that out.

"If you are anything like your friend, I suggest you don't sing." I started to laugh at that.

"So Lydia sang for you guys? That's awesome But you will like this song! It describes you guys perfectly!"

_**~The Akatsuki Sailor Song (Do not own. Look up on youtube! :D)**_

"So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!"

"Ahh didn't you just love that song! Should I sing another verse?" I asked Sasori. He just looked at me weird. "What?" I asked.

"Should you really be singing that song? And how does that even describe us?!" He asked back.

"I don't see what's wrong with me singing it. And come on! 'Causing panic everywhere they go' 'Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing'. That song just screams Akatsuki." I said.

He smirked ONCE AGAIN. "You think I'm 'appealing'?" He asked. I poked his cheek to move him away.

"Don't get full over yourself. You aren't the only hot one." Oh shit. Whoops.

"So you think I'm hot?" He asked. If I could feel my legs, I would run right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never said that. Anyways can we go to the kitchen? I'm hungry!" I said, trying to change the subject. He looked at me, but let it go and we walked to the kitchen. He sat me at the table and went to the fridge. I took out my ipod and put on the Akatsuki sailor song. I sang along to it and he looked skeptically at the ipod.

"I've explained this before. This thing can take pictures and place music!" I said, sighing.

"Well change it. I don't want to listen to this." Fine. I turned on Sign by Flow and he nodded in approval. Good, because I wasn't going to change this song if he didn't like it.

Sasori made me some food and gave me a cup of wine as he sat at the table with me. I looked at him and the cup skeptically, but chugged it down.

"What the hell! You weren't supposed to chug it!" Sasori yelled at me. I started to giggle and shrugged my shoulders. He just shook his head and drank his beer. I can't describe the taste of the wine, but I wasnted more.

"Sasori! Go get me more! More!" I yelled at him. He stood up and brought me the bottle. Before he could pour any into my glass, I shoved the glass away and took the bottle and started chugging. He snatched it from my hands.

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled at me. I started to giggle.

"Me? What is wrong with you! You keep..no! Stop! Please I'm sorry! Don't fly away!" I yelled, crying. Sasori took another chug of his beer and patted my head.

"I'm right here dumbass."

"Excuse you, but my ass happens to be the smartest in it's class!" I said, glaring at him.

"I should have just given you water. If you're going to be this drunk I might as well join you." He said. He then took two cans of beer and chugged them both. The look on his face made me burst into laughter. It probably burned on the way down or it must have tasted bad.

My world felt wobbly. I looked Sasori straight in the eyes. "Why don't dog's have wings?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"I..I don't know. Probably because butterflys are selfish bastards. They want the wings all to themselves."

"You wanna hear a secret? One time this cloud threw skittles at me yelling 'taste the mother f****** rainbow, bitch.' and I yelled back 'these aren't skittle dumbass they are M&M's'. Some clouds just need to grow up and get a life you know?"

"I know. I can't tell you how many times i've thrown a rock into a river to have the river throw it back at me." Sasori said. I leaned on Sasori and started to cry.

"Rivers can be so mean! I'm sorry you had to go through that! That must have been painful. Sometimes you just gotta let peanut butter do the jig and be jelly."

Sasori nodded, understanding. That's the last thing I remember.

_***Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe I have 800 reads! I love all of you so much! Please continue to review/ follow! I love seeing what you guys think of this story! **_


	9. Next Morning

_**Lydia's POV**_

Oh my god! I cannot fall asleep! My ipod is all the way across the room in my bag and I can't move! I've already counted sheep, counted to 100, played with Deidara's hair.. What? It's soft and long. You can't expect me to share the same bed with this dude and NOT play with his hair.

Oh my god. This is the worst possibe time for this! I need to pee! God what have I done to you! I guess there is only one thing too do.

"Deidara!" I yelled in his ear.

"What the hell do you want, hm!" He growled back. I started to squirm around.

"Deidara! I gotta pee!" I yelled, again. This time Deidara smacked my face.

"Shut up! Stop yelling, I'm right here!"

"Dei Dei." I said fake crying. "I just wanted you to carry me to the bathroom." I said, knowing I'd won when he sighed. By now I could move my arms, but I hadn't trid to move my legs. I just didn't want to move.

Deidara got up out of the bed and started to mumble to himself. He picked me up, bridal style of course, and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me with an irritated look. "Can you grab that bag for me? Please Dei Dei!" I asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"You're starting to annoy me. I'm thinking Hidan and I should trade chicks. Maybe your friend isn't as annoying as you." He said picking up me bag. That's when I broke out into laughter.

"Oh god! You think she isn't as annoying as me? Spend a day with her and you will be begging for me back!" I said, in between fits of laughter. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I doubt that."

"Yeah you're right. We are probably equally annoying." He handed my bag to me and we started walking to the bathroom. For some reason he took the long way. I guess he wasn't thinking straight. We ended up walking past Hidan and Tiarra's room. I wonder if Sasori got her. If so, where is he and where is she?

We walked past a couple more rooms and each time we kept hearing noises. They kept getting louder and I couldn't make out what they were. We stopped when we seen the kitchen. My eyes widdened and Deidara almost dropped me.

Tiarra was on top of Sasori's back. He was crawling around and Tiarra kept laughing, screaming "Hurry! The llamas think they are all bad ass because they have four legs? Well we will show them! We will show them all!" I didn't know the obvious thing. Anyone with a right mind would do it. I took out my Ipod and started recording everything.

Tiarra smacked Sasori hard in the face. "Stop! We can't just show the llamas who's boss. No, we have the show the butterflies too!" She climbed off of Sasori's back and she jumped on top of the counter top and jumped off. I watched her fall flat on her face on the floor. I waiting to see what she would do. She just looked up after a few seconds and yelled, "Take that you bastard butterflies!" I couldn't help it. I started to laugh and hopped down from Deidara's arms. I walked over to the table and set my ipod down showing everyone. I grabbed the wine bottle and looked towards Deidara.

"Why don't we join in on the fun." I said with a smirk. He put his hand on his hip and ruffled his hair.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, hm." I grinned and chugged down the rest of the bottle, making sure it didn't touch my lips. Germs, you know.

I couldn't even begin to describe what took place in that kitchen.

_**Tiarra's POV**_

I openned my eyes and found myself I was in an uncomfortable position. I looked around me and blinked a couple times. "What the- oww!" I yelled holding my head. It felt like pounding in my head. I looked down and saw something on me. It was some...white substance. Get your minds out of the gutter! It's milk. I finally realized where I had been sitting. I fell asleep in the sink. Now I was super confuzzled. Why did I had milk poured all over me and why was I in the sink?

I glanced around the room and I found I wasn't alone. I saw Deidara laying on the table, half naked. I saw Tobi laying on his stomach on the floor and Lydia half beside him with her arms on his leg. I saw Sasori on top of the fridge for some reason, but I guess it's no weirder then being in a sink. I moved my legs out of the sink and went to jump down when I seen someone behind the counter. Kisame was laying on the floor right under my feet. I tried my best to jump over him, but failed. insted of missing his leg, I stepped on it which caused me to fall.

"Damnit!" I cursed rubbing my knee. As if my body wasn't in enough pain. I cursed Kisame in my head because it looked like he wasn't affected at all and I took all the pain.

I stood back up and started to walk over towards the table and stopped. I covered my eyes right away and peeked through them at the same time. What I saw would have scarred me if not for the Akatsuki robe. Konan was passed out on top of Pein underneath the table. The robe covered them both besides a few limbs sticked out, like a leg or arm. What the hell took place here last night? I walked out into the living room and almost burst into laughter. Hidan was passed out on the couch with a couple beer cans surrounding him. He was wearing the same pink tutu that he had once dared Itachi to wear. All Hidan was wearing was a pair of boxers and the tutu. I thanked Jashin that he was wearing boxers.

Even Zetsu was passed out. He was in the corner on top of a plant. I don't even want to know what happened there. I walked around the living room and found Kakuzu. I stepped back a bit, but not much. He was laying on the ground in a pile of money. This pile was HUGE! I would grab a couple bills if I wasn't afraid Kakuzu counted it before had. He's not taking my heart!

I went to walk away, but with me being clumsy I slipped on the money and fell right ontop of Kakuzu.

"F***." I cursed. Kakuzu opened his eyes fast and looked right at me. I nervously smile and waved. He looked around and glared at me.

"You were trying to take my money weren't you." He said pushing me off of him and standing up. I started to back up.

"N-no! I swear! I w-was just looking around!" I said, hitting something solid. I turned and seen that I hit the back of the couch. Just before Kakuzu could intimidate me more, Itachi came and pulled me by my arm.

"Stop messing around." He said simply. I started to wave my arms around crazily.

"I wasn't messing aorund! I was about to die! And aww Kitten you saved me!" I said hugging his side. He lightly poked me and I removed my grip from him smiling.

"So, what happened here?" He asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"That's what I would like to know. Maybe we should wake up someone else? I know I'm waking up Lydia. And maybe Sasori."

"You do that." He said, stopping.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm heading back to my room." I grabbed onto his arm.

"But BunnyBooty, I can't do this alone!" He looked at me with a "WTF" face.

"What is with these names?" He asked.

"I really don't know. Honestly. But they are fun to say! And be honest, you love them." I said, smiling. Itachi just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Okay! Let's wake everybody up!" I yelled running into the kitchen. I forgot Tobi and Lydia were right there and I fell right on top of them.

"What the hell is with the llamas today! Damnit Lydia you've got me cursing the llamas!" Lydia opened her eyes and held her head.

"Yep. That's the hangover, bro." I said, getting off of them. Tobi jumped up and started running around. I'm starting to think that he didn't even drink last night. That guy is just all kinds of weird.

"Everyone Shutup!" Lydia yelled. I looked at her and poked her.

"I was the only one who talked and I only said one sentence." She pushed me back and started screaming.

"Oh my god! You just keep talking!" I started to yell back at her.

"You keep yelling at me and I'm going to sing!" She started to mumbnle something as she stood up and took in the scene around her. She cracked a smile when she saw the table.

"Oh my god Lydia! Stop checking out Deidara!" I yelled. She smacked my arm and pointed to the table.

"I'm not! I'm smiling because my Ipod is on the table. Despite everything, I remember pressing the record button. I wonder how much it recorded."

"Me too. Okay!" I said clapping my hands together. "Let's get everyone up."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES UP" I yelled. I glared at Lydia.

"Oh were we BOTH supposed to go on 3?" She asked, innocently.

I punched her arm. "Just help me wake everyone up." I grumbled." When I looked up, it seemed that Itachi had already woken everyone up.

"Well that was easier then I thought."

_***I want to thank you all! I'm so close to 1000 Reads! I wanted to say I love you all! Please, keep reading, following, favoriting, and Reviewing! Reading all of your reviews makes my day! :D**_

_**Thanks you guys :)**_


	10. The Video

**_*I want to thank everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed!_**

**_Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha _**  
**_WhispSess _**  
**_faceless killer _**  
**_hector4349 _**  
**_ivyknightfire _**  
**_jena-tomas _**  
**_otakufangirl101_**  
**_Farawaydust _**  
**_Hay510 _**  
**_Pure-chan _**  
**_lidh _**  
**_steampunk-crow_**  
**_Erlomast_**  
**_Enc-Chance_**  
**_EpicShadowNinja_**  
**_FallenThorns_**  
**_Yukari99 _**  
**_fearofpainteddevils_**  
**_Warriorbunny1010_**

**_HollyThePorcupin_**

_**On with the story!**_

Tiarra's POV

"Hurry up! God Damn, why are you all so slow?!" I yelled at them. I was anxious to see this video. Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but Hidan cut him off.

"Shut the hell up, little bitch. You keep screaming and you will be a sacrifice to Jashin!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared at me. Deidara smacked the back of my head as he walked past me.

"Hidan, you took the words right out of my mouth, hm."

"Shutup Deidara. You wouldn't offer me to Jashin." I yelled at him. He ignored me and everyone started to pile into the living room. Pain and Konan were woken up last. They put on some clothes after everyone caught them naked. Hidan cheered and smacked Pain on the back saying "You finally hit that!"

Hidan took off the tutu when he woke up. I was going to tease him about it, but he threatened me. He said he'd lock me out of our room. I'd have to sleep on the couch. I don't like to be alone. Plus, being here i'd rather not sleep in the open. I have no clue what would happen, so I didn't tease him.

Their was a TV in the living room which we managed to hook up the Ipod to. Don't ask me where they got the cords or the TV, because I have no idea. Everyone tried their best to get a seat on the couch. Pain was on the end with Konan on his lap. Beside him was Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan. They all squished together on the couch, not looking too happy to be so close to one another. Tobi was sitting pretzel style on the floor and Zetsu was standing by the arm of the couch arguing with himself.

Lydia and I looked at eachother and smiled. We both knew we werent going to sit on the floor. Lydia ran up and sat on Deidara's lap. I ran up and Jumped on Hidan.

"Oh hell no." Hidan said. Well fine then. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat on Sasori's lap. He glanced at me and looked away.

"Wow, Sasori is so nice unlike SOME PEOPLE!" I yelled, trying to make it as obvious as possible to Hidan. He looked over at me and just smacked the back of my head. "What the hell is with people smacking me today?!" I yelled, but everyone ignored me. Tobi ran up and pressed start on the video while I sat back and pouted.

This is how the video went.

_I smacked Sasori hard in the face. "Stop! We can't just show the llamas who's boss. No, we have the show the butterflies too!" I climbed off of Sasori's back and stood on top of the counter top and jumped off. I watched myself fall flat on my face. I just looked up after a few seconds and yelled, "Take that you bastard butterflies!"_

_The camera started to move and was set on the table. Lydia walked in front of it, grabbed the wine and said "Why don't we join in on the fun." You could hear Deidara say "I guess it wouldn't hurt, hm." Lydia chugged the rest of the wine and Deidara had a bit of beer. _

_"LeeLee? Is that you?" I said, feeling Lydia's face. She smacked my face and I fell to the ground. Deidara started laughing and yelled "Ohh! Bitch fight, hmm!" _

_I looked up at Deidara and said "Then shouldn't you be in on this fight too, Deidara? Aren't you a 'bitch'?" I asked holding my cheek from where Lydia smacked me. Deidara stared at me._

_"You're right. I'm...I'm...I'm a F****** Sexy Chick!" He yelled as he jumped up on the table and started to slowly strip. Sasori, Lydia, and I started to applaud._

_"Oh my god you're so sexy!" I started to scream and fangirl from the floor. Sasori started to fan girl with me. Lydia pulled out money from her pocket and started to put it in his pants, which kept falling out._

_Kakuzu came walking into the camera's view. "What is going on in here?! Why is their money everywhere?" I did something I thought I would never do. I stood up and hugged Kakuzu._

_"Kuzu! Is Deidara a better stripper than me?" I asked, with tears in my eyes. He looked at me with a 'WTF' face._

_"I wouldn't know weakling, I've never seen you strip. Not that you ever would in the first place." He said. I looked up at him with a smirk on my face. _

_"Is that a challenge?" I asked him. He gets closer to me._

_"So what if it is?" It looked like I was about to say something back, but Hidan came into the kitchen. _

_"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, saying the same thing Kakuzu said. Well, close to the same thing. _

_"Kuzu said I should strip!" I yelled, giggling. Hidan threw Kakuzu a glare and Kakuzu just shrugged his shoulders. Hidan glanced over at the table and Deidara was giving Lydia a lap dance._

_"Me next!" I shouted to Deidara. He looked at me and asked, "Do you have any money?" I shook my head. "Then no dance for you." I started to cry and Sasori came over and started to pat my back._

_"Was it those damn clouds again?! I will make them pay!" He yelled. I looked him in the eyes. I was gasping for air in the middle of my tears. _

_"Sasori, I *gasp* need to *sniffle* tell you something." He started to stroke my hair._ _"You can tell me anything." I took a deep breath._ _"Sasori, I'm secretly a llama. I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" I said. He stopped stroking me hair and stood up. "Sasori please!" I yelled._ _"No. I only like horses. I can't believe you had the nerve to be a llama and try to fly." I started to laugh. Like an evil type of laugh._ _"Sasori, that's okay. I've been in love with Hidan and Kuzu this whole time!" Sasori spun around and Lydia tackled Hidan to the ground._

_"Hidannn try some! It's really gloof! Gloof? Ha! I meant good!" Lydia fell to the floor and started to laugh, which then turned into tears. "Why can't I be a good stripper like Dei Dei!"_ _Kakuzu already chugged down a couple beers. Hidan joined him._

_"I'm not going to be the bitch here and not drink. I will out drink all of you!" Hidan shouted._

_"That's my Hidan! You are sooo manly!" Lydia said, rubbing his arm. I started to giggle as Deidara grabbed Lydia and threw her on the table._ _"Bow chicka wow wow!" I sang out. Lydia started to laugh. "This isn't suppose to happen! I'm not gay!" Lydia shouted._

_Hidan jumped up onto the table with them. "I am!" He yelled. Lydia gasped. "No! Those damn unicorns got to you didn't they!?" Lydia yelled sliding out from under Deidara. "Why is everyone so loud out here?!" Pain yelled from the hallway, walking into the kitchen. Konan was at his side. Her hair was slightly messed up and Pain's robe wasn't on straight. I walked up and started to elbow Pain. "Hey, hey. You hit that? Yeeaahhh, you hit that." I said, giggling. Konan blushed and started to pat down her hair. Lydia tossed me a couple cans of beer and I gave them to Pain and Konan. They looked at the cans. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Everyone get back to their rooms."_

_Hidan came up and kissed Pain's cheek. "Calm down sweet cheeks. We aren't f****** up the kitchen. It's all good." Hidan said. Lydia started to cry. "Why does Hidan kiss Pain. I'm prettier then Pain!" "Those damn clouds today! Making everyone cry!" Sasori cried out. He jumped up onto the counter and started to pee into the sink. "This will make them think twice! Try washing your hands in this dirty sink you bastards!"_ _Pain just sighed and shrugged. He glanced over at Konan who was already drinking her beer. Pain then took a drink of his beer._

_"I might as well be a dumbass for one night." Then he chugged the rest of the can and opened another. Withing minutes he had chugged around 4 cans. _ _"I bet I can drink more!" Hidan bet, again._ _"You're on!" Pain yelled and they started their competition. I was busy flirting with Kakuzu for some reason. Deidara was trying to strip for Lydia, but Lydia was cheering Hidan on in his contest. Konan started to break dance on the table, which caused Pain to become distracted. He threw his beer can and literally tackled Konan off of the table._ _"LeeLee! Look! I think they are gonna do it!" I screamed. Lydia started to swat at the air. _ _"Tia! Tell the lights to shut the hell up! Please!" She screamed. Tobi came in running when he heard all of us._

_"Tobi's a good boy!...But Tobi will be a bad boy just. This. Once." He said grabbing a beer can. Lydia started to laugh again as she jumped on Tobi's back._ _"I'm going to start singing!" Lydia yelled. She started to sing Thrift Shop (Do not own)._

_"Oh my god! I look so pretty!" I said, looking into a plate I found on the floor. Hidan slapped my face hard and I fell to the floor._ _"If anyone pretty here it's me, little bitch!" He yelled pulling on a pink tutu. Don't ask me where he got it, because I couldn't tell you._ _Hidan then started to dance around like a ballerina and danced right out of the room._

_Lydia was too busy singing to notice Hidan left. Sasori finished his 'business' in the sink and tackled me to the ground._

_"Sasori! You came back to me!" I yelled, with tears in my eyes. Sasori just smirked._

_"I have a thing for llamas." I started to laugh and the craziest thing happened. Sasori was pushed off of me by Lydia._

_"LeeLee? What's wrong?" I asked. She started to laugh evily._

_"You're a llama, aren't you Tia." I started to back away. _

_"LeeLee! Please forgive me! I wanted to tell you! But-but-but...YOU HUNT LLAMAS!" I yelled, crying for the millionth time that night._

_"Yes. I do. And I'm going to kill you. If I can't be a llama, then you can't either." Lydia almost tackled me, but Deidara tackled her again._

_"Lap Dance Time!" He yelled. Lydia forgot all about me and started arguing with Deidara. I jumped onto Kakuzu's back._

_"Kuzu, I love you." I whispered into his ear. He started smiling, then that smile turned into laughter._

_"Sorry kid, there's only one person I love." I looked hurt. _

_"W-who?"_

_"That Jashin loving, son of a bitch." I smiled._

_"Then go to him. Be the skittles to his cloud." Kakuzu then shook me off of his back and ran into the living room. Tobi had already passed out on the floor and Lydia walked over towards him, attempting to take off his mask. Tobi woke up and pushed a pressure point on her neck. She fell out instantly._

_"Started from the bottom, now we're here. Started from the bottom now the whole teams here." I started singing. Deidara was on the table passed out. I walked over and grabbed a dollor that was hanging out of his boxers and stuffed it into my pocket._

_"He doesn't deserve this money. Didn't even give me a lap dance.." I said walking away from the table. Kisame was making out with the carton of milk. I don't even know when he got into the kitchen._

_"I'll give you a lap dance." Sasori said. I smiled and nodded. _

_"Okay." I said, simply. He told me to go into the sink, which I did. At that moment Kisame started to pour milk on me._

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" He sang and I joined in._

_"And they're like it's better then yours, damn right it's better than yours. I can teach you, but I'd have to charge. La la, la la la!"_

_"Let's begin the lap dance!" Sasori yelled. Kisame cheered..._

__That's where the video cut off.

.

.

.

.

"Well, that was..." Lydia started.

"Strange." Deidara finished.

"I didn't get to see the lap dance." I said, pouting. Everyone looked at me.

"Really?! Out of everything that happened, that's why you're mad?!" Kisame yelled.

"Well, Lydia got a lap dance!" I yelled. Lydia blushed a bit and glared at me.

"You're in love with Kakuzu!" Lydia yelled back.

"Kakuzu is in love with Hidan!" I yelled.

"Hidan wears Tutu's!" Kakuzu yelled.

"At least I don't give lap dances!"

"I wasn't completely naked, unlike SOME people, hmm!"

"At least we aren't llamas!" Konan and Pain shouted. Now, it's back to me.

"Well, im not the one who's in LOVE with llamas!" I yelled. Sasori rolled his eyes and pushed me off of his lap.

"Obviously none of this is true. We were all drunk. Just forget about it all." Sasori said.

"You know you love me. Say it. You're in love with this crazy, skittle throwing cloud magnet, llama!" I yelled. Then, I smiled. Which turned into laughter.

Lydia joined in and soon everyone was laughing. Okay, maybe not everyone. But i know everyone at least cracked a smile. That includes Itachi.

"Let me just say one thing." I started, once the laughter died down. "We are a f***ed up group of people, but that's what makes us kick-ass awesome!" I yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan yelled.

And again, everyone smiled.

**_*I'm sooooooooo Sorry! I know I'm super late! I had the flu so I was behind in homework. I also kinda failed a test :/ Also, im sorry that it wasn't very funny! I was trying to rush it for you guys who were patiently waiting. Forgive me! If you need me i will be back in my emo corner until I come up with funnier ideas :/ _**

**_Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed! Your reviews make my day! It makes me smile reading each review._**

**_Thanks and Sorry again :,(_**


	11. Tobi!

*Thanks to everyone who Follows/Favorites/Reviews! Reading your guys' reviews makes me laugh. I get so excited when I get a review ;) Love you all! Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha

WhispSess

faceless killer

hector4349

ivyknightfire

jena-tomas

otakufangirl101

Farawaydust

Hay510

Pure-chan

lidh

steampunk-crow

Erlomast

Enc-Chance

EpicShadowNinja

FallenThorns

Yukari99

fearofpainteddevils

Warriorbunny1010

miricakechan1

Alyce

DreamEater

Willowtoy

0lympia

Kasai no Uni

_**Tiarra's POV**_

Everyone was talking about what happened in the video and making fun of one another. I, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch pouting.

"What's wrong with you, little bitch?" Hidan asked, taking a seat beside me. I turned my head the opposite way, so that I wasn't facing him.

"You like Lydia more then me, don't you?" I asked, in a low tone. I tried not to laugh in the process. The only reason I'm bringing this up to him, is because we don't hang out that much. I'm going to be glued to his side al day by the end of this conversation.

"The fuck? I don't like either of you!" He responded. He went to stand up, but I grabbed a hold of his hand.

"You're in love with Kakuzu then? Am I not good enough for you?" I asked him. It was getting harder to keep myself from laughing. His face was just priceless.

"What about you? You were all over him last night!" He retorted. Perfect. The exact response I was looking for.

"Are you...jealous, Hidan?" I asked. I hid my smile behind a smirk. It's so fun messing with this jack ass. He pulled his hand away from mine.

"Like hell I am!" He shouted. I started to giggle and jumped up onto his back.

"There's no need to hide how you feel, Hidan! I won't leave your side from this moment on!" I yelled. Lydia looked over at me and started to laugh and shake her head. I laughed too, while Hidan tried to throw me off of his back. He was successful. I fell onto the floor. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Why are you so mean?" I asked him. He just laughed.

"Do you know what organization you joined? Of course i'm going to be 'mean'." He said, simply. Well so much for the guilt trip approach. I jumped onto his back again.

"You shit-head! Can't you see I just wanna spend time with your Jashin loving ass! God, I swear you're such a douche-dick sometimes! Now spend time with your favorite bitch!" I screamed. By now everyone was looking. Kakuzu was smirking and Sasori was just shaking his head. "Sorry Kakuzu. I'm stealing your man. And Sasori? What we had was special, but it was just a one time thing. I know you're in love with me, but please. Don't cry for me."

To my surprise, Sasori played along. "I will try my best. It'll be hard, though." I jumped off of Hidan's back and hugged Sasori with tears in my eyes.

"I will miss you. You will always be, my first love." Sasori didn't hug me back. He pushed me away from him.

"I'm done playing around. Don't touch me."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Hidan! Be my horsie!" I yelled as I jumped on his back, for the third time. I love hanging out with these guys.

_**Lydia's POV**_

I stopped paying attention to Tiarra's little show. I had better things to take care of. Deidara just called me a whore. I turned back towards him and started to do a little dance.

"I don't understand, bitch. I don't understand. I don't understand, bitch. I don't understand!" I sang. He looked at me with a 'WTF' face. That was my chance. I grabbed his head and put him inna head-lock.

"What did you call me? Huh? Huh!" He started to struggle and ended up knocking me over. We both fell to the ground, with him slightly hovering over me. Neither one of us said a word. He was so close to my face, I could feel is breath. I knew my face was red, but I couldn't move. Deidara started to lean in.

Everything was happening so slowly. Did I want this? You know what, why not? I should kiss him. I already made up my mind. I closed my eyes, and waited for it to happen.

"Go horsie go!" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Tiarra and Hidan coming straight at us. Tiarra's hands were over Hidan's eyes. "Wait, stop horsie!" Tiarra yelled. Hidan didn't stop in time. He tripped over Deidara which sent them both crashing to the floor. I sat up and glared at Tiarra.

"Owwie!" Tiarra said, holding her leg. Such a drama queen. She started rolling around on the ground, whining. I wasn't going to help her. She ruined my kiss with Deidara. I looked around and everyone was whistling, trying to look like they were busy. Sasori rolled his eyes and helped her up. I stood up and skipped over to Kisame.

"Sup Fish Stick. Haven't talked to you inna while." I said, with a smile. He just smirked.

"I saw what you were about to do." I blushed a bit, but put on an innocent act.

"I Don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"At least my milkshake doesn't bring boys to the yard." I retorted, bring up the video.

"Why? Does yours bring girls?" He asked, with a smirk. That...that...stupid dumb bucket head soup can! Yeah, im not the best at giving names, so what!

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I never liked you anyways." I walked over towards Sasuke's brother next. I forgot his name.

"Hey..buddy." I said, elbowing him. He just glared at me. Crap, I forgot he has that eye power thingy.

"It's called a Sharingan!" Tiarra yelled from across the room.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. People were staring at us. "Telepathy." I said. They still looked confuzzled. "We're twins. From different parents. And we don't alike, but we know what the other is thinking." They still looked confuzzled. Ohh well. It's not my job to explain it to them. "So...Sharingan dude.. Why'd you do it?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Nevermind.." I said. I wasn't going to bring up the whole mass murder clan thing. From what Tiarra's told me, he's actually a nice person.

I started to walk away and I ran into Tobi. "Hey Tobi." I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the nearest hallway. He slammed me against the wall.

"I know that you know about me. That I'm not who I appear to be." Tobi said, in a deeper voice then usual. What's happening? What's he talking about?

"If you tell anyone, about who I am or my power, I won't hesitate to kill you and your friend." He let me go and walked away. I slid to the ground and started to catch my breath. Stupid dummy. I had no idea what he was talking about. I will just have to ask Tiarra later. Wait, can I even tell her?

Ehh, screw it. I hate hard decisions. I'm going to tell her anyways.

*Hey, sorry. I know it's SUPER SHORT D: I'm just so tired. I haven't slept in like...28 hours? is that right? I'm not even sure. I hope this story makes sense, because i'm half asleep. It's spring break, which is my only time to watch anime! I'm using all the time I have ^^ I will update next week. Hope you guys continue to review :D Thanks!


	12. Our First Mission

*Thankyou to all my followers/favoriters/reviewers! I love it when I read long reviews about my story. Thanks to everyone who supports me!

Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha  
WhispSess  
faceless killer  
hector4349  
ivyknightfire  
jena-tomas  
otakufangirl101  
Farawaydust  
Hay510  
Pure-chan  
lidh  
steampunk-crow  
Erlomast  
Enc-Chance  
EpicShadowNinja  
FallenThorns  
Yukari99  
fearofpainteddevils  
Warriorbunny1010  
miricakechan1  
Alyce DreamEater  
Willowtoy  
0lympia  
Kasai no Uni  
HinataUchiha825  
TayuyaIrisUchiha  
animecrazydandoon  
3

_**Tiarra's POV**_

"Sasori!" I whined. He threw me on the couch and was starting to walk away. "Baby come back! Baby come back to me. In my heart I still believe, we were meant to be.." I started to sing. He didn't even stop.

"Sasori, please don't leave me! Orichimaru is gonna rape me!" Sasori stopped when I said this. He turned around with a slightly confused look.

"What are you talking about? Orichimaru left us a long time ago." I stared blankly at him.

•

•  
"EHH?!" I screamed. "B-But I talked to him not to long ago! H-He was here!" I tried to explain to Sasori. I know I seen him! We had a freaking conversation and he asked me questions! Sasori just looked at me like I was a freak or something.I was about to say something else, but Lydia came running back into the room.

"Tiarra! Tobi was acting SEXY!" She yelled. It was probably meant to be a whisper, but it was loud as hell.

"Huh?" Sasori and I asked at the same time. No one else was really paying attention besides Itachi. He didn't look to be paying us any attention, but I could tell he wanted to hear what Lydia was going to say.

"Sasori! Please! This is a private conversation!" Lydia practically yelled. She then grabbed my arm and turned to run, but I stopped her. "Tiarra, we gotta talk in PRIVATE!" She yelled. I ignored her and pulled her over towards Itachi, grabbed his arm, and ran to his room. I pushed them both inside and locked the door. They both looked at me with a confused stare.

"Itachi wanted to hear what you had to say. Plus, he already knows about Tobi." Honestly, I really didn't know if Itachi knew of Tobi. It was too early on to know. I didn't know which part we were in. Probably before Naruto even graduated from the academy. Oh well.

"Wait, you know about Tobi?! He thought I knew about him! So he pushed me against a wall and threatened me. Though, it was kinda hot." Lydia said with a smile.

"Y-You're kidding right?"

"No! He was all.. seductive. He was whispering his threats and it sent chills throughout my body. At first I thought it was fear I was feeling, but it's love!" She screamed. I mentally facepalmed and turned to Itachi.

"Pookie-Bear! Tell Lydia that it's wrong to love someone older than you!" I yelled. He just shook his head. He's going to need to get use to these pet names.

"It is not wrong to love someone younger or older than you. Love is love." He stated. At that moment I leaped onto his lap.

"Aww Bubblebooty! Does that mean you love me!" He poked my forehead.

"No. I do not love anyon-" Itachi started, but I stopped him.

"That's a lie, Itachi. We both know it. You don't need to keep up this front with me. I know both your past and future. You aren't evil. You're sweet. Show us your sweet side." I started to flutter my eyelashes. Itachi just rolled his eyes and lightly pushed me off of his lap.

"Go train. You need to get stronger." For the first time, Itachi actually smiled for us. I was so excited that he showed me his smile. I didn't think he'd actually smile for us. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed Itachi's cheek before running out.

"See ya 'Tachi Bear!" I yelled, before closing the door. Lydia and I were running towards the door that leads outside when I remembered what Lydia said. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Do you really think Tobi is sexy?!" She just shrugged.

"Well his voice was.."

"Lydia, he's the same age as Kakashi."

"You have a crush on Kakashi."

"That's because Kakashi is F****** hot!"

"Well maybe Tobi is too!" She yelled back. I just started to laugh and Lydia started laughing too. Our laugh fest was interrupted by Pain.

"I have a mission for you guys. You two will be accompanied by Sasori and Deidara to the Leaf village tomorrow to bring back a scroll." Pain briefly explained.

"Oh my god! A mission! WE'S GONNA BE REAL NINJAS!" Lydia screamed.

"Wait! We can't do a mission! We're as useless as Sakura!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout that out. Pain looked confused.

"Who-" Pain started, but me and Lydia quickly yelled 'Nothing!'. Pain stared at us for a minute then let it go. He turned to leave, but said something before he left.

"Oh yeah, girls. Try not to make-out with your assigned partners." Lydia and I immediatly blushed and Pain smirked. Son of a bitch.

"Try not to do Konan while we're gone!" I yelled back, and to my surprise Pain said something I didn't expect.

"No promises." With that, he left. I just stood there with my mouth open. I'm actually proud of him. Way to go Pain. Go get your girl.

I silently giggled to myself before blowing off training to go mess with some people.

_**Lydia's POV**_

I watched as Tiarra walked away towards the living room. How is she gonna blow off training like that. The nerve of some people. Ha! I'm funny. I'm not going to train either.

I started walking towards the long hallway of rooms and I opened a random door. Just because I was bored. When I opened the door I seen the guy that made Tiarra scared. What was his name? Kakuzu?

"Hey Kuzu! You figure out how you're going to seduce Hidan yet?" I asked, bringing up the video. He glanced at me and stood up. He had this...menacing aura to him. I wanted to back out of the room, but it was like my feet were glued to the floor. He kept getting closer and closer until his face was just inches away from mine.

"You're going on the mission tomorrow. If you screw up, I'll kill you both." I wasn't even scared. I didn't know why he made Tiarra so scared. I haven't seen what this dude can do, but he aint that bad.

"Bro, you completely ignored my question. How are you going to seduce your man?" I asked. Kakuzu just stared at me, then started to laugh. He pushed me to the ground, before walking to his bed.

"I like you kid. Now get out." I got up and jumped onto his bed.

"But im bored." I said, dragging out the word bored. Kakuzu said nothing as he got up and walked towards his closet.

"Do you know how many hearts I have?" He asked me. I just shook my head. "I have 5. When I lose one, I steal another. Do you know what's behind this door?" I shook my head once again.

"Hearts. If you do not get out right now, I will add your's to the collection." I jumped off of the bed and walked over towards the door.

"I'm not scared of you dude, but whatever. I'm leaving." I walked out of his room and walked further down the hall. God, why am I so bored. Who haven't I messed with here? Oh! The green plant guy. I think his name was Zetsu? Yeah. I will go find him. I kept walking until I found a door that I haven't opened at all while I was here. This must be his room.

I opened the door and seen Zetsu in the corner of his room. I felt sorry for the guy, so I walked up to him. I could hear him whispering to himself, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I kept getting closer until I heard him.

"There's a girl in my room."

**"Eat her."**

"But, maybe she's a friend."

**"You're hungry aren't you! Stop being a bitch and eat her!"**

"Okay!" Zetsu stood up, but he didn't get a chance to get me because I ran out of there faster then..something fast. I slammed the door shut and ran into Kisame.

"F-Fish Stick! That plant guy is gonna eat me!" Kisame simply walked around me.

"Let him. Then maybe it'll be quieter around here."

"Fish Stick, you'd miss me if I died!" I yelled, but he was already gone. Whatever, I'm just going to go train.

_**Tiarra's POV**_

I walked into Deidara and Sasori's room and as I thought, Sasori was at his desk.

"Don't you do anything fun?" I asked, jumping up and sitting on his desk.

"This is fun." God, he's so boring.

"Sasori. Sasori. Sasori. Sasori." I kept saying, over and over.

"What."

"I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico." Sasori ignored me and kept working. "Sasori, do you want me to sing?!" His head shot up and he pushed me down, so that I was laying on this desk. His face was just inches from mine.

"Are you really bored?" Sasori asked. I couldn't move. I couldn't say a word.

"I know something we could do.." Sasori said with a voice that was so seductive and a smirk. I came to my senses and pushed him off of me.

"P-Pervert!" I yelled and fell off the desk. Sasori just started laughing and I glared. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Can't wait to work with you tomorrow, partner." He said. I slammed the door shut and walked towards the training grounds. Working with him tomorrow is going to be hell. No. I will make it hell for him.

*I"M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! I know this chapter wasn't very long and I was gone for a while. I'm kinda failing algebra and I need to bring that grade up, but dont worry! I will find time for this story! Hopefully I can update next saturday and I will try to make the chapter as entertaining as I possibly can! I really hope you guys aren't mad :,( *Hides under bed*


	13. This isn't good at all

_**Thank you to all my followers who have stuck by me on my long break! Also thanks to all my favoriters and reviewers!**_

_**Hisoka Mikoto Uchiha **_  
_**WhispSess **_  
_**faceless killer **_  
_**hector4349 **_  
_**ivyknightfire **_  
_**jena-tomas **_  
_**otakufangirl101**_  
_**Farawaydust **_  
_**Hay510 **_  
_**Pure-chan **_  
_**lidh **_  
_**steampunk-crow**_  
_**Erlomast**_  
_**Enc-Chance**_  
_**EpicShadowNinja**_  
_**FallenThorns**_  
_**Yukari99 **_  
_**fearofpainteddevils**_  
_**Warriorbunny1010**_  
_**miricakechan1 **_  
_**Alyce DreamEater **_  
_**Willowtoy **_  
_**0lympia**_  
_**Kasai no Uni**_  
_**HinataUchiha825**_  
_**TayuyaIrisUchiha**_  
_**animecrazydandoon**_  
_** 3**_  
_**Rain Shigu**_  
_**TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**_  
_**The Palmtop Tiger**_  
_**edith87**_  
_**mg4of6**_

_**Tiarra's POV**_

I was still so tired. I rolled over and checked my phone. 5am.

"Go away! Its too early!" I yelled at Deidara, while lifting the covers over my head. Why did we have to get up so early for this mission?

"Get the hell up, un!" Deidara yelled at me, while ripping the covers off at the same time. I growled at him and glared.

"Why are you even waking me up? Where the hell is Sasori?! Shouldn't you wake up Lydia? I mean you two DO share a bed." His cheeks started to get a little pink, which I found adorable.

"Yeah, but him and I drew sticks because we didn't know which of you was harder to wake up, un. I unfortunately got you.." He explained, while mumbling the last part. I shook my head and laid back down.

"It's way to early bro. Wake me up in 5 hours." With that I put the pillow back over my head.

"Just get the hell up-" Deidara started, but he was interrupted.

"Get the f*** up little bitch! You are both pissing me off." Hidan shouted while pushing me off the bed.

"What the hell Hidan! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I jumped up to attack him. Deidara caught me by my waist in mid jump and carried me out of the room. Once we were out Deidara slammed the door shut.

I started punching Deidara and he dropped me. "Jeez Deidara what the hell is your problem?! And your hands got slobber all over my waist!" I yelled. He didn't say anything, but he looked super annoyed. I was annoyed too. It's 5 in the morning and he wants to wake me up now?!

My thoughts were interrupted by a crash in the next room. Deidara and I ran to the room, opened the door, and saw Lydia being attack by a puppet.

"Stop! I'll freaking murder you!" Lydia yelled. Sasori seemed proud of himself. We can't have that now can we. I decided to help Lydia out.

I ran over and jumped on Sasori's back and covered his eyes. "Run Lydia!" I yelled and she tumbled off the bed and ran towards the door, but Deidara jumped in the way.

"Deidara, if you don't get out of my way... I will kill you." Lydia said in a menacing voice. Deidara started laughing and pulled out some clay from his bag.

"I've been waiting to fight someone all week! Bring it on, Yeah!" He yelled. Lydia leaped at him and tackled him to the ground. I didn't see what happened next because Sasori threw me off of his back.

"I just wanted some sleep...and you both ruined that this morning." I said, while looking down. The air around me became menacing as I grew angrier. Suddenly wind started to spin around me. It spun around me rapidly, never hurting me. As my rage grew the wind became stronger. I could no longer see anything outside the wind. I smiled at this new found power. My happiness didn't last for long as the wind quickly died down. When the wind was completely gone everyone's eyes were on me and I could see the damage that had taken place. A couple of Sasori's puppets were lying in pieces against the wall, while Deidara was hovering protectively over Lydia. Not that she needed protection. She didn't look scared at all. She was just grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now we both have something to look forward to after training. Itachi-Sensei will teach us how to control our power." She said, excitedly. I started smiling, but frowned almost instantly and directed my attention towards the two dumb asses in the room.

"You two woke us up. We don't like being woken up. I will kill bo-" I was cut off by Sasori lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Wha! Sasori what the hell dude! Let me down!" I yelled. He just ignored me.

"Dude let me go change!" Still, he continued to ignore me as he carried me out the bedroom door.

"Oh my mother fluffing llama loving unicorn horn having jesus christ at least let me pee!" Oh hey guess what? This bastard still ignored me. Fine. He wants it that way huh? I haven't sung in a while.

I take a deep breath. Here I go

_**((SONG: Yes Dance))**_

_**"We gonna teach y'all something tonght, some of y'all know it and some of y'all don't. You wanna know what it's called?" I sang/yelled. I heard a voice chime in from behind me. I seen Lydia being carried by Deidara. She joined in.**_

_**"It's called Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She sang smiling. I laughed and continued the song.**_

_**"Now some of y'all can't remember shit, if you ain't got words. So we gonna give y'all some words to remember this by." Lydia and I both sang the next part.**_

_**"It goes Work. Beats. Fierce. Sound! Work. Beats. Fierce. Sound! Work. Beats. Fierce. Sound! Work. Beats. Fierce. Sound! Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal. Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal."**_

_**We both practically screamed the next part. "DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING! STOP! I lost my contact...found it."**_

"Shut the Fuck up!" I hear through the walls. I giggle to myself. Deidara and Sasori managed to handle the song, but it looks like Hidan could hear us through the walls. He didn't sound happy. Ha, good.

For some reason Deidara and Sasori carried us around the house only to end up back at our rooms. Deidara set Lydia down, almost gently while Sasori tossed me on the floor. Mother Fluffin Bastard.

"Get dressed. We leave in 20."

"Seconds?" I asked.

"Minutes?" Lydia asked.

"Hours?" I asked.

"Days?"

"Weeks?"

"Month-" Sasori cut us off. "Just get ready! I don't like to be kept waiting." With that he walked down the hall with Deidara following. I started laughing. He's already annoyed and it not even noon yet. This'll be a fun day. Like I said, I'm going to make it hell for him.

I ran inside my room and grabbed the clothes that were beside the bed. Konan was sweet enough to sew together some outfits for Lydia and I for our stay here. If Pain ever hurts her I swear to Bob I'll...probably do nothing.

I put on the outfit that was set out, I grabbed my weapons, and lightly slapped Hidan before I ran out the room. Don't worry, It was a slap full of love. I quickly threw my hair up in a bun before knocking on Lydia's door.

"Yo, bro. You done yet?" I asked as the door was opening. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" I said, skipping towards the kitchen where I figured they'd be. I was right. Sasori and Deidara were both sitting at the table with someone else. I decided to get closer to see who it was. He turned around to face me and I stumbled falling to the ground.

"What's wrong kid. You look like you've seen a ghost." Kakuzu says, with a smirk. I started to back away as he got closer. He knelt down and lifted me up by the shirt.

"Don't screw up this mission. If you do, I'll kill you." I don't know what happened, but I felt a rush within me. He tossed me to the ground.

"Damn.." I said, smiling as Kakuzu walked away.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know... correct me if I'm wrong, but.. he looked super sexy just now." Deidara and Sasori's heads snapped towards me in interest.

"You're wrong." Lydia said simply.

"Oh come on!" I scoffed. "The same thing happened to you and Tobi.

Lydia acted completely innocent. (which we all know she isn't) "I have no idea what you're talking about"

I rolled my eyes at her act of innocence and started skipping towards the door. "Y'all comin?" I yelled back. I continued skipping until reaching the door. Apparently there was a little step before the door that I didn't see. As I opened the door I tripped over the step sending me flying out the door.

"Fuck you gravity! Ahh! Crap on a stick! Jashin loving mother FLUFFIN lollipop child of satan! Jeez!" I screamed out. I heard Lydia come up behind me laughing her ass off. "No thanks best friend. I don't need any help!" I yelled at her.

She continued laughing and wiped a fake tear from her eyes. "No problem, bro." I stood up with the help of no one.

"Let's go." Sasori said with a straight face and started walking.

"Sasoriiiiiiiiii!" I whined, grabbing onto his arm.

"What?" He replied without looking back.

"Can you carry me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. The problem is, since he wasn't looking at me the puppy dog eyes had no effect.

"No."

"Come ON Sasori! Deidara is carrying Lydia!"

"Well I'm not Deidara."

I pouted and looked at Lydia who was getting an effin piggy back ride. She looked at me and sighed. I didn't understand what she was sighing about until I heard Deidara. It seems he was trying to impress her.

"Watch what I can do!" Deidara proceeded to make a little bird out of his clay. It flew over and landed on a tree branch. "KATSU!" He yelled and the tree blew up. Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Pshh, you're no Tobi." She said. No. She. Just. Didn't. I looked at Deidara to see what his expression was. He looked a mixture of anger and confusion. Deidara just stopped and dropped Lydia right where they were.

"What the fluff Deidara!" She yelled. He turned away from her and started walking.

"Maybe _Tobi _will come and pick you up, un." Lydia stood up while glaring holes into Deidara's back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Lydia asked, now glaring at me. Obviously her glares aren't gonna work.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you totally deserved that." She rolled her eyes and we continued walking.

.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS!" I yell out.

"Shut up. We're almost there." Did...did Sasori just tell me to shutup? I think its time for another song.

I took in a deep breath and started singing.

_**((SONG: Milkshake))**_

_**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like 'It's better than yours'. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but i'd have to charge." **_

_**and of course Lydia joined in too. Can't have one friend singing the song now can we.**_

_**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like 'It's better than yours'. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but i'd have to charge." **_

"I don't know the rest..." I said.

"Good" I heard Sasori and Deidara both say at the same time. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with the rest of them. I was seriously starting to get tired. How the hell are they not tired?!

I started to study my surroundings to pass the time... yeah. That's how you know I was bored. I looked at a tree. Then another tree. Then, oh guess what? Another tree. UGH this is so boring! I started to count the number of steps I took. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11- *Smack*

I tripped over my foot and landed on the ground.

"Owwy.." I said quietly as I stood back up. "No no thanks guys! Once again I got up with the help of no one."

"Good for you for being Independent." Lydia said. I glared and she skipped ahead of me. Weirdo.

I was trailing a little bit behind them and I tried to study my surroundings again.

I saw some bushes start moving from the corner of my eye. I stared at the bushes and it stopped. Everyone had gone ahead of me. I moved closer towards the bushes. Closer. Closer. Closer.

"Rawr!" I screamed as I jumped behind the bushes, trying to scare away the predator only to get attacked.

"Ahh!" I started yelling and quickly stopped. I seen who the so called 'predator' was. "A-Akamaru?!"

"Hey guys I found him!" I heard a voice call from behind. I turned around to see a kid about a year or 2 younger than me pick up Akamaru. He started laughing as Akamaru licked his face. The boy then looked up at me.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kiba too?! Oh god this isn't good.

"Kiba-kun, that's great. You found him." I heard a light voice say while coming up from behind him. Hinata...and Shino too!

"Kiba...who's this?" Shino asked.

Well Fuck...This isn't good at all.

_***Once Again I'm SOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED! Back in May we had exams and I had to study SUPER hard for them. I ended up Passing! :D And right after school ended my family took a trip to Massachusetts where I had no Internet for a MONTH! I thought I was going to lose it! But I'm finally back and I made this chapter! I know it isn't a very good chapter. I was away from writing for more than a month and suddenly coming back trying to write and catch up on my anime was hard. I lost my train of thought writing this and so I know this chapter wasn't very funny. I apologize DX **_

_**Again, I'm super sorry for making you all wait. Please forgive me? D:**_


End file.
